


Underground Reapers

by ShadowHunter1215



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst, Drinking Games, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tags Are Hard, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Violence, fellswap, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215
Summary: We all know sweet little Blueberry, but what happens when Razz and Black decide to hang out with their alternate. Can Papy do anthing to change what happens/Been on the surface for 5 years.





	1. Games Night

**Author's Note:**

> So im trying a thing and this chapter is a short intro to my story, please give comments, feedback is super helpful and let me know if you want more.
> 
> Undertale sans- comic  
> Undertale pap- rus  
> Underswap sans - blue  
> Underswap pap - stretch/papy  
> Swapfell sans - razz  
> Swapfell pap - slim  
> Fellswap sans - black  
> Underfell sans- red  
> Underfell pap- edge

Stretch was sitting on the couch channel surfing when Blue walked in the front door, just getting in from work. 

“Pappy, Im home.” Blue called out in his usual chipper and exuberant tone, it had lowered in volume since they came to the surface 5 years ago but still held the same presence it always did before. 

“How was work bro?” Stretched turned to his brother, lazy smile on his face.

His brother had started out as monster/human relations for the Queen when they first emerged from the underground, but after the integrated fully and got a couple of the other dimensions situated in their world, he now works for s ritzy hotel in town as an event planner. Gets paid really well and they are never without again, even helped pay for some of their alternates housing when they showed up. Stretch was super proud of his brother, and he openly showed it to everyone.

“It was good, worked on a Wedding and a retirement party today. So I will be getting another bonus this month for those.” Blue smiled at his brother stars never wavering from those bright blue eyes. “Im gunna go get started on all the food we will need for games night tonight.”

Since getting a few of the other universes to theirs, they began throwing by-weekly game nights, at Blue’s request to bring all the alternates closer. It was actually a great idea in the end as Classic Paps(Rus) and Slim ended up soul bonding, as well as Edge and Stretch began dating, plus Classic Sans (Comic) and Red are close to sucking up the courage to ask each other out… Eventually.

“Sounds good bro, Ill get all the mattresses out for the nest.” 

They have a closet in the “modest” 5 bedroom house that is purely dedicated to holding spare twin mattresses and pillows for when the others come over so that they can all sit comfortably on the floor together and people can just crash since they usually get carried away with drinking.

Blue just nodded and skipped off into the kitchen whistling while he prepared for the night, his smile never once leaving the cheerful skeletons face, it was a good day and he couldn’t wait to have games night begin.

\----  
Later the skeletons had started to show up, Edge sat in a corner on one of the living room, on the giant plus nest of pillows blankets and mattresses, leaning against the wall in a casual lounging position with stretch reclining comfortably in his lap. They were talking animatedly with Red and Comic who were sitting next to the coffee table both occasionally brushing against each other but never fully touching, they’re so lazy may never get there. Finally Rus and Slim were helping Blue bring all the dishes to organize on the Kitchen table as a party buffet. 

Blue smiled at everyone but he was waiting for his favorite people to show up, which he squealed and ran to the door when he heard the loud knock sound at the front door and ran to open it. 

“Hey guys, glad you could make it.” He smiled at the two before him is usual happy go lucky smile that could rival a kittens innocence.

“Yeah yeah, move we only saw you 3 hours ago at work,” One spoke sharply.

“Hi Blue it mutt here yet?” The other asked curiously.

“I know Black but its great to see you here, you don’t always make it.” Blue moved aside so they could come in, “Yeah Razz, Slim is here with Rus so be nice.” He chirped at the two before closing the door. 

Since Slim and Rus bonded Razz and Black moved in together to give each other space since Blacks’ Papyrus, Cash, went missing in the underground 6 months before they changes over to this universe. No one questions Black on it since apparently they had a horrible relationship and it was kinda a tense subject.

They all sat down playing different board games, like Catan, Munchkin and Risk followed by half a game of monopoly, like usual that got flipped over bankruptcy and arguments about cheating ensued. You would think that Red would be better at this game since he is a professor in advanced mathematics and chemistry but every time monopoly comes out he ends up flipping the board and storming to one of the spare rooms. Comic gets up to go and calm Red down whilst everyone else cleans the games up, Blue makes his way to the cabinet and comes back with 3 bottles of Fireball and shot glasses for each of them. 

Its time for the fun to begin, “Which drinking game this time?” He asks every one, they all start discussing card games, truth or dare, kings cup. 

Red walks back into the living room and smirks, “Who is up for ‘Never have I ever?’” a sound of agreement all around has everyone sitting around the coffee table with shot glasses at the ready.

Starting off slow, “Never have I ever had a dog steal my bone attacks.” Comic starts, Rus groans and takes a shot, his glass is refilled and moves on.

“Never have I ever had sex with a Papyrus.” Is Reds which gets all four of the Papyruses (Papyrusi? Papyrus?) in the room taking taking a shot plus Black and comic. Everyone looks at the two who both shrug and at the same time respond, “Underlust.” 

Everyone bursts out in laughter before glasses are refilled and they move around the circle asking each other random questions, everyone getting thoroughly drunk.

Stretch goes next, “Never have I ever had a threesome.” To everyone’s shock Blue, Black, Razz and Red all take a shot. Everybody looks to Blue baffled and he just shrugs.

“Please it gets boring being underground for so long, I had to do something when Papy went to Muffet’s.” Everyone’s jaws physically removed from the floor it continues.

Rus and Slim fall asleep in a ball together first, followed by Comic and Red. Finally Stretch and Edge. Leaving the 3 Swap Sans awake, they all get up and head into the kitchen.

“So you ready for the job tomorrow? Its gunna be a big one?” Black asks, pointedly looking at Blue.

“Yeah, Ill be ready, just don’t forget my gear like last time.” Blue says in a huff, arms grossed but his eyes still hold stars.

“Yeah yeah one time Blue.” Razz mutters and crosses his arms.

“Well guys, early morning, lets go sleep off the disturbing information we found out about everybody, shall we?” Black says but less of a question and more a fact. The other two just nod and all head back to the nest to curl up and go to sleep.

\----

After making breakfast for everyone, Razz and Black leave to prepare for the big job they had to do. Blue, Rus and Edge clean up the house before everyone leaves to go about their days. 

Once assured Papy will be okay on his own Blue leaves the building and starts skipping off to work. Takes about 15 mins to get to the hotel where he heads around to the back alley of and see’s Razz and Black waiting holding the black bag with his stuff.

Blues eye lights shift to Ice blue circles and drop the stars as he smirks, “Remembered your job this time heh Razz, maybe you will get a reward today.” He chuckles deeply and Razz flinches slightly while Black snickers behind him. 

“Come on Boss suit up, its time to ride.” Black says, still smug but getting impatient.

Blue shoots him a glare which cause Black to raise his hands in a placating manner. Now Razz is chuckling, “Don’t worry doll, Boss is never late to hit a job.” He smirks.

A sly smile spreads on Blues face as he grabs the bag from Razz and swings it over his shoulder before grabbing Razz’s chin and chuckles, “Right you are Razzy.” He uses the pet name that cause a purple blush to erupt over Razz’s cheeks before Blue connects their (bone covered) mouths and forming a tongue which he promptly shoves into the others mouth aggressively. Razz moans at the intrusion and allows Blues tongue to dominate over his own.

Blue pushes him away after a moment and props his bag on the makeshift table next to the tarp that is in the back opening it up he pulls out his leather jacket, with scythe on the back that has ‘Underground Reapers’ around it on the patch on the back. The other two wearing similar jackets , then he takes out his pistol with the blue stone handle and tucks it into the back of his jeans, grabbing the riding goggles and a face cover with a blue skull on it out and tucking them into his coat pocket he turns to the other two.

“Ready boys?” He smirks and receives 2 curt nods before he pulls the tarp and they all mount their own bike.

Blues bike is a Ducati, in a bold blue colour with a chrome 3d ribcage that wraps around the gas tank and a chrome skull over the headlight. Razz’s bike is a Three-wheeler that is a Black colour with a airbrushed skull that is breathing a deep purple breath of fire while purple smoke rises from its eyes. Black has a classic Harley in Midnight black with chrome detailing. All three bikes roar to life as they all dawn their goggles and masks to hide the fact they are skeletons so that no one will recognize them, leather gloves turning the throttle they release the clutch and speed off, out of the alley and onto the main road heading towards the job for today.


	2. Chapter 2 - G String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what a title. Whatever could it mean.
> 
> This chapter has smut sorry but It was a good way to show the type of story and Characters i have in mind.
> 
> Enjoy.

The stupid door chime was chiming that irritating half dead sound that reminded him of a drowning cat, just what he needs more annoying customers coming to look at the stuff for sale, expecting it to be cheaper than advertised. He looked up to see three forms all take off in different directions into the shop and sighed, he stayed on his stool thumbing the pages of the magazine he lost interest in two hours ago.

In that annoyed and bored voice he pulled the normal greeting, “Welcome to ‘Black Pawn,’ let me know if I can help you.” He droned whilst barely casting a glance at the leather clad group. One had made his way to the electronics, another scooping through the jewelry case, careful not to touch the glass, the third was wandering aimlessly till he spotted the guitars on the wall. He scoffed to himself, great another browser who cant play finding the sparkling midnight blue gibbons that almost looked like the night sky with how the silver flecked over the deep blue that faded into the black.

The other two had both now stopped at the jewelry case, hoods obscuring their faces but he could tell they were and item. He rolled his eyes, “Something catch your e…..” He stopped the words as he saw the third now holding the very expensive guitar, “Hey, you cant just take tha…” He stops dead in his sentence this time as a gun is fluidly moved from the pants of the third and held towards him. 

“Actually I think I can.” A muffled voice comes from the third man who raises his head to reveal dark goggles and a skull face mask, complete with cervical vertebrae over the neck cover. He is shivering now before he jumps and almost falls from the stool as the glass case shatters and one of the hovering characters who is in a green version of the same mask starts loading all the real jewelry into a bag. (How can he tell which the fakes are?) He questions before he notices he has lost track of the third one.

He hears the telltale PING of the register being opened and his head whips around to see the one of the figures now pulling out all the cash. Shit. He fucked up, he is shivering more but his hand slowly reaches under the counter for the gun hiding there. When a shot fires and he falls off his stool tucking into himself whimpering. “Shit don’t hurt me, take what you want.” He sobbed, a soft muffled but slightly endearing laugh floats from beside him, while the other two loot all the valuables from the glass case and cash, the guitar one has wrapped it in its case and slung it on his back. The gun still in his hand, silver with the bright blue handle and his eyes widen, “Shit, your ‘Baby Blue.’ The Reaper.” HE whimpers softly and he realises he is fucked.

“You are correct,” the figure responds, “In the flesh,” the resounding giggle that comes next is baffling in its innocence he was shocked into sitting up to see who made the noise. Big mistake, the gun was pulled quickly to his face and he shook while the others chuckled at the sight.   
Coming up behind ‘Baby Blue’ the stood over the sniveling excuse of a man and one spoke sternly, “Lets go we got it.”

For a moment the gun was pulled away from him before a round sounded loudly, the glass behind his head shatter and he pissed his pants crying. “So disgusting,” The leader chuckled before leather gloves approaches his face and he flinches, the glove grazing his cheek as they reached past him into the case and pulled out a white gold pocket watch that had saphires set into the cover. The leader hummed in satisfaction shoving it into his pocket before motioning, “Lets go boys, we are finished here.” They all turned to leave and a sigh left his lips he could relax.

One last shot sounding.----

Blue smirked under his mask at the squelching thud that sounded from behind the counter. Red smearing the wall on the otherside where the splatter scattered, he felt a tug on his arm and his companions eye lights shone through the goggles, a purple hue begging him to come as Sirens finally registered in his hearing. Blue sighed, they never got to enjoy this , he noddedcurtly and they all bolted and mounted their bikes speeding off before a police car round the corner to stop in front of the pawn shop they just left.

\----

They pull up in a new alley, they never used the same one for too long and parked the bikes. Blue pulled the mask of and growled to Razz who was just finished dismounting when he jumped at the sound, “What the fuck are you doing Razz?” He screamed pushing the larger skeleton into the brick wall of the alley, hands flying to slam loudly on either side of the others skull. Razz pulled his mask and goggles off and stared into Blues eyes.

Razz could feel the anger radiating off the smallest of them, he was used to the outbursts that usually caused, “Blue your getting to cocky, the cops almost had us on that one.” He growled back but it was weaker, Blue did scare him as much as he also turned him on, He was powerful and had proven it more times than he or Black could recount.

Blue hissed, “If your so worried, the stop coming on the missions,” He leaned in inches from the others face, “You can become our old lady, watch the house, maybe ill get you a cute frilly apron.” He smirked, the visual he received in his mind was appealing, but the true appeal came from the shivering skeleton in his cage, fear but also lust radiating off him. The fear was currently stronger, Black caught on to it. The arms wrapping around Blues waist to tease lightly at his pelvis while the other larger skeleton leaned over his back.

“As much as that visual was very mouth watering Blue, you know Razz is right.” He purred into his ear hole, Blacks voice causing Blue to lean back and sigh in the others embrace, his fists on either side of Razzs head splayed to open palms supporting the weight of him and Black. “Your taking more risks. Are you bored of the jobs boss?” Black nipped Blues neck and he shuddered in response.

Blue sighed, “You are right, I am looking for the thrill again, this has become routine.” He murmured. He leaned forward to the previously shivering Skeleton and took his mouth eager while Black still caress him and bit then licked his cervical vertebrae. Blues tongue easily dominating over Razz’s he pulled back, “Even the humans death didn’t bring me joy this time.” He sighed and dropped his head shrugging Black off and stalking to sit on an overturned crate, shifting the guitar he still had rested against his back. 

Razz glided over to the other with confidence he was lacking just a sort time ago, “You are tired of repetition and need the hunt, We will try to find that for you.” Razz promised and crouched in front of Blue a smile crept to his face, “don’t worry baby, we will get your thrill back for you.” Razz reached up and pulled the guitar from Blueberries back placing it to the side before leaning up to kiss his lover deeply. Blue hummed into his mouth and smiled against the others bone. 

Blue without breaking the kiss made a motion and the more than willing Black grabbed under Razz’s armpits locking his arms behind Razz’s neck holding him in place as he pulled him up. Razz gasped at the hold and Blue rose with predatory grace, his stride toward the two pressed against the alley wall exuded confidence, grace, and power. Razz and Black loved to watch him this way, they hated to see the act he puts on for everyone else, around them Blue was himself and he was beautiful. With them trapped against the wall Black leaned past Razz and kissed Black deeply, Razz loved to watch the two, he had submitted a while back to both of them, but with each other Black and Blue fought for dominance in their relationship, sometimes the heat from their fights was intense and all consuming and those were the times that they would not leave the house for weeks at a time, usually replacing the furniture shortly after.

Blue used force to knock Blacks skull too the wall but rubbed his femur against Razz’s pelvis, the moans escaping were soft and Blue pushed harder winning him a groan and a sad mewl when he pulled his leg away. Blue stepped back and dipped his fingers into Razz’s waistband and smirked, “Something wrong Razz ma Tazz.” There it was, his least favorite pet name, Blue used it to rile him up, and boy did it work, Razz was snarling now but still let out an undignified squek when his pants were pulled to his ankles, purple magic formed and eager for contact. Blue chuckled and black shifted to grab under the knee Blue lifted while gripping Razz’s wrist to keep him pinned. 

Blue licked his teeth at the sight and smirked, The display was inviting, he ignored him for now going back to kiss Black deeply. The fight reignited, until Black moaned into Blues mouth and Razz moaned next to his ear. Blue had reached between the legs of Razz grazing his slick pussy to undo the fly of the other and grasp the Dark blue/black cock formed by the tallest of the three. Blues deep chuckled was teasing but filled with desire, he pumped the hard member once, his wrist dragging deliciously across the slick folds of the middle sized skeleton pinned between the dominant two. “I wonder who will be the first to beg for release.” He chuckled against the mouth of Black his ribs pushing into the ribs of Razz and he pumped the hard cock tightly putting more pressure to both the dick and cunt both deliciously responsive to his touch.

Leaning forward He pushed all three of them against the wall and started pumping, faster, stronger and with expert movements. (Helps with no muscles to get tired from the rhythm.) Razz moaned into his acoustic meatus, while Black moaned deeply into Blues mouth, he grinned enjoying the power he had over them, his sharpened canines that were usually hidden bite into the magic of Black’s split tongue teasingly grinding down on the glowing appendage while he fisted the others cock. His knuckles pressing into the slick folds of Razz as their bodies close enough the member rested into the space between the legs. His thumb leaving the shaft the press harshly on the clit of Razz, the resulting scream of his name causing him to let go of Blacks tongue and move on too the waiting purple tongue of his other lover. His piercing playing circles around the piercing on the others tongue.

Razz was getting close and had begun bucking against Blues knucles to increase friction. With blues free hand he moved it to pull at Razz’s clit piercing as he bit down on Razz’s tongue when he screamed in pleasurable pain. Black chuckled between moans as he drew nearer to his own release. Each hand please his parnters their moans got louder before Blue bit down on Razz’s right shoulder and Black bit onto the Left shoulder. Blues thumb pushed to the clit piercing ball into the sensitive nub, while his thumb pushed down in the opening of Blacks spasming cock, causing both skeletons to cry out, Razz completely unhindered by anything Screamed Blues name while Black screamed profanities into the collarbone in his mouth.

Blue back up watching the shuddering release of the two smirking to himself at being able to bring of them too utter bliss almost anywhere. Blue strode pulled the mask and goggles completely off himself and pulled the cashmere blue bandana from his pocket tying it into it’s usual spot. 

Razz was panting and shaking from release, he knew his eyes were blown into hearts at the many different satisfying parts of what just happened, the abuse, the public sex, the tenderness, the biting. Just the thoughts were enough to bring him back begging for more but he kept his mouth shut as he regained his composure to pull his pants back up and followed Blues example pulling out the deep purple bandana from his pocket and tying it into place.

Black was keeping his composure as much as he could, he knew that was a display to show him what Blue could do, no matter the situation Blue could still make him weak. It made Black angry and impressed at the same time, he just grumbled softly pulling out his deep blue bandana out and tying into its place. The sparkle that danced through his eye lights though was evidence enough of the love he doesn’t always show for the two skeletons. He growled, “Come on asshole’s, we need to get Blue back to Papy before he starts looking for him.”

Blue rolled his eyes, He loved his brother but hated how he tried to shelter him, It caused Blue to rebel hard. “Yeah I gotta go make sure the Lazy ass didn’t destroy my house.” Blue groaned but pushed himself up grabbing the guitar case, he took his coat and black leather gloves off and slipped them into the protective casing with the beautiful guitar that was held inside. Grabbing the saddle bag from the bike he grabbed his usual blue gloves and blue sneakers. Tossing his black spiked biker boots into the saddle bag and taking it over to Razz dropping it onto the others bike. “Don’t ruin these.” He growled.

Razz rolled his eyes but smirked, “Yes Dear.” He chuckled softly and Black mirrored the chuckle as Blue cast them a look that was predatory and full of unbridled lust before he sighed. When his eyes opened again the bright blue stars were there and the pure innocent smile was back in place on his face. 

Black shuddered, He knew 2 others to have stars in their eyes, but they were truly good to the bone, Blue had to force and hold his magic into the stars all hours of the day. It was an amazing show of magic control to him and Razz, Black had secretly tried it once when he had a day to himself in, he exhausted his magic supply after two hours and ended up sick from magic drain for the rest of the weekend. “Come on babe,” He held his arm out to Razz who willingly walking into the embrace before the both turned to Blue, “We will talk later love.” With that they two turned and walked to their shared home.

\----

Blue watched them leave then leave before recovering the bikes, He was growling and there was a fire in the stars he held onto. He hated that they always got to go home together and he couldn’t go with them. He knew that for his sake they had separate rooms so he wouldn’t feel like they had a side relationship without him but he still hated the distance, It was one of the reasons the three hadn’t soul bonded. He was pacing in the alley trying to calm himself down only to feel the crawl of adrenaline under his bones, in his marrow from the recent kill he had taken follow by bringing his lovers, his mates, to pleasure at the same time. 

The hum of magic burning brightly as his Exp ticked higher again, closing the gap between another LV. Only two more LVs and he would be matched with Edge, the one with the highest LV in the group from being the captain of the guard in a fell universe he had a very high body count and an LV of 13. Slim was next with an LV of 12 since he did the killing for Razz back in their universe. Slims insanity made it easier for him to kill and Razz kept him in check as his lord. Now with Slim being with Pap’s he is in check and hasn’t had an incident with his insanity in 3 years. Blue was after him with an 11 but the group wasn’t able to see that, while everyone thought he was training with Alphys to ‘never’ make into the guard, He found out early on Papy had bribed her to keep him out, He went off and trained on darker magics learning to glamour his actual stats to keep up the glimmer of innocence that everyone held him to.

Screaming in adrenaline and anger he turned and swung his fist into the neared brick wall, chattering a couple of the red stones and causing minor cracks in his knuckles. He growled at the slight feeling of something on his knuckles but they were scarred from many punches they built up their own armor against the pain that should be there. He took a breath and glanced down, the magic spilled from his lovers had splatters but thankfully had not his attire. With a sigh he put his smile back in place and headed the two blocks down the road to his house.

\----

Stretch had just go home from his job as an undercover cop and was on the couch guzzling a bottle of honey, when Blue opened the front door. Blue did not know about his job, none of them but Edge and Comic did but that’s because they worked with him, they had to keep the knowledge to a bare minimum to work in the field they did.

“Good evening Papy, I hope you didn’t sleep all day?” Blue spoke in his usually bubbly way, guitar case on his back he started to skip upstairs to slip into his room before making dinner for the two of them. 

“No bro, I went to the café today, helped muffet with her shipment again, needed to do something to keep myself from going crazy.” He chucked.

Blue rolled his star eyelights, “You didn’t get drunk while you worked? Did you Papy?” He was aware of his brothers drinking problem, he used to sneak off with Slim to get drunk every night but Paps has slim drinking a lot less now. Stretch however never lasted longer than a week. “Do I need to call Edge?” He called from the top of the stairs.

Stretch groaned, “No Blue, Edge was with me, you know he keeps me in check.” Blue smiled, his brother was a mess when he was drunk emotional and clingy but he knew Edge had some control over Stretch due to their relationship. Blue took some relief in that, but he had seen Papy falling down once when he was drunk and it still shook him.

“alright Papy, Im gunna make some dinner so if you wanna talk more you can come sit in the kitchen with me.” His gentle voice carried over to his brother easily and he could hear Papy’s soft chuckle from his closet where he stashed his new prize. 

“Sure bro.” Stretch rose from the couch and waited at the bottom f the stairs before following Blue into the kitchen and sat at the table watching Blue gather everything t make dinner and started to simple art of cooking that escaped Stretch completely. He could burn lettuce, it was quite a feet, but he had though it was cabbage.

“Did anything interesting happen while you were helping muffet today?” Blue asked as usual knowing the same answer of no followed by some shitty pun was sure to follow so he braced himself.

“Actually I saw the Reapers flee a pawn shop they robbed today. I call the cops when I heard a gunshot.” Stretch spoke then squeezed honey from the bear into his mouth again.

Blue had stopped his chopping for half a heart beat before continuing his cooking, “Wowie Papy, was it scary. They are super dangerous.” Blues worried but still innocent voice held and he was internally jumping for joy at his restraint from dropping his cutlery in shock.

Stretched chuckled, “Yeah bro, we were across the street in a different alley when we heard it. We stayed out of sight so we were safe.” He looked up at his older brother. Yeah Blue was the older brother but nobody knew that, stretch didn’t like people to think he was the younger brother when they were actually twins, Blue was 15 minutes older, He got all the power of being the Judge but never followed through with it. He never told anyone he had them, they thought since Stretch didn’t get them that maybe their universe was too soft to have needed one.

“That’s good Papy, I don’t want you getting hurt,” His brother was well hidden, none of them had noticed he was just across the street. He maybe was getting sloppy in his boredom, he never would have missed a soul hiding in an alley across the street before. “Well what were they like then, seeing them close. Must have been nerve-wracking.” Blue was curious what Papy thought about the biker gang that came and went like ghosts every so often to either wreck havoc or just ride through town.

Stretch shrugged, “To be honest they seemed like teens trying to pull stunts to get more attention. They were not very impressive, but they had some sweet bikes, I think Edge and Red want one each now.” He chuckled and Blue laughed slightly, the two of them would make great bikers, but he couldn’t give away his secret.

“I love how they look, but they are so dangerous, do you really want Edge on one of those.” He was internally laughing while externally his stars were focused on his brother a look of horror on his face. “They are like super duper dangerous, like people die everyday on a motorcycle.”

“I know bro, but I cant stop Edge from following his heart, what kind of boyfriend would I be.” He sighed, Blue nodded solemn in appearance but inside he was dying of laughter. His mind was ready to bust a rib (heh). 

“I understand Papy, hopefully they will be very safe.” Blue pulled dinner out of the oven to have a cheesy chicken and broccoli casserole. It was delicious before they went to the couch to watch a movie as their nightly ritual took hold. 

Tomorrow was his day off, he was going to take his bike to the mountain and practice on his new guitar, it had been a long time since he played and he wanted to start with his new prize. He would be super careful now knowing that Paoy had seen them at the scene last time, luckily he didn’t pick up on their soul signature or he would have been screwed. He wont tell the other’s they would just point out that he was becoming sloppy. No he was in charge he will just pick up his game again and stay focused, he could lose himself with his lovers after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave notes and let me know what you thik, this story will only progress if people want it too.


	3. chapter 3 - phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kind of a regular filler fluff chapter build relations and what not. They still need real personalities and depth.

After dinner Blue and Stretch went up too there rooms, Blue immediately pulled out his phone and called Black.

“what is it Blue?” Black sighed through the phone.

“Well hello to you too love!” Blue growled over the line but the hint of sarcasm was noticeable to Black at least.

“you know what I mean.” Black retorted, “we just left each other a couple hours ago, don’t tell me your heartbroken already.” HE chuckled into the line, he liked to torment Baby Blue since he is seen as the most innocent of all the Sans’.

Blue hissed, “Not anymore, put Razz on the phone.” He grumbled rolling his eyes.

Black laughed now, “You called my phone Blue, you cant just ask to change people when you feel like it. If you want to talk to Razz Ha…”

Blue hung up on Black and called Razz’s cell phone, on the first ring Razz answer with confusion, “Hey Blue weren’t you talkin’ to Black?” his voice was a little concerned.

Blue rolled his eyes, “I was but he decided to act like a child so instead of asking both of you to meet the fence tomorrow in main, he will be going alone and you and I will go on a date.” Blue smirked, He could hear Razz’s gasp.

“WHAT?!” Blacks voice was heard almost clearly over the phone, he was obviously on speaker phone while they were talking. 

Blue laughed his sweet Blueberry laugh and smiled into the phone, “Of course silly, I don’t need two of you to ride 3 cities away to drop everything off. That was just to keep you from being lonely.” He chirped happily, his voice thick with innocence. “So because Black was being quite a big bully, I think it’s only fair that he gets a time out and Ill cook Razz dinner.” He purred over the line.

“Really?” Razz’z voice was filled with excitement, “Your cooking is the best.” Black could be heard grumbling in the back ground Blue could practically see him pacing and clenching then unclenching his fists.

“Oh yes dear Razzy, all your favorites.” Blue exclaimed in sheer glee, knowing that the two of them shared favorite dishes that he mastered early on to win their affections. “We will probably have a tomato and herb bruschetta to start with a balsamic dressing. Followed by honey pecan salmon, with a strawberry spinach salad, with glazed veges.” His eyelights sparkled with stars, no matter how rough he was with his lovers cooking always made him return to his sweet ways.

“okay Blue I get it, Fuck you and your weak feelings..” no sooner the words were spoken by Black, Razz gasped overly dramatic before you could hear him smirk, “I mean…. Shit… Sorry Blue.” Black stumbled quickly trying to recover.

Blue was mad now, “don’t worry about it Black, just means we wont save you any dessert.” He growled out and could hear the whine through the phone. “Blueberry Pie.” He spoke sweetly with a deep purr that sent shivers down the others back and Black whined once more, “You leave at 7:30am Black, don’t be late. Razz, Ill pick you up at 5pm for our date. Good night boys. Sweet dreams.” He chirped before hanging up and laughing.

\---

Papy flopped onto his bad after dinner and pulled out a cigarette and his phone. He quickly dialed and put it on speaker phone. After 4 rings the line was picked up and without waiting Stretch chuckled, “Hey Edgelord, I got a surprise for you.” He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

“Hey to break it to ya Stretchy but Boss is in the shower.” The other line chuckled.

Stretch coughed on the smoke then rolled his eyes and growled, “They why did you answer the phone Red.”

A full bellied laugh came through the connection, “Sorry, I thought it was my phone… Oh Boss is out of the shower now.” In the background a muffled, ‘hey Boss it’s your candyman on the phone, want I should ask him to bring ya a lollipop.’

Stretch laughed deeply at the yell he heard echoing through the connection, “Im fresh outta lollipops, but if he orders the hotlips it comes with a free glow stick.” Stretch responded and now Red could be hear snorting over the phone while Edge was the groaning. 

“Ill pass you the hot sauce, candy man.” Red chuckled into the phone.

“Wait Red, Im just about to 3 way Comic, would you like to make the connection.” Stretch purred. 

Through the line he heard a cough, followed by a choking sound. Edge could be heard, ‘you know what happens when you tease stretch Red. You should really stop eating when you do it so you stop choking.’ The phone switched hands and Edge purred into the line, “Hello Love, what do you need?” while a faint ‘Asshole’ was muttered in the background.

“hey Edgey baby,” Stretch purred, “Watcha wearin.” He chuckled softly.

A sigh came through the phone, “Nothin Stretch, what do you want.” He groaned.

Stretch smirked, “mmmm could really go for some honey glazed ribs, and maybe a side of sausage.” He purred over the line and could hear the responding sigh.

“You know I refuse to honey glaze anything after the last incident.” Stretch and Red both chuckled in response. “Shut up Red or I will get comic on the phone right now and tell him what you wrote in your diary.” Edge growled, “I don’t have a diary…” was screamed before a door slam was heard. Stretch was laughing now. “Seriously Stretch, whats up?” Edge asked curious and ildly annoyed.

Stretch sighed, “You know not every call is business, I do call to tell you I love you once in a while.” Taking the final drag of his cigarette that he forgot he had and snuffing it out.

Edge chuckled, “I love you to lamppost. Anything else?” tapping sound on the other end, Edge is probably tapping his finger on the table again impatiently.

Stretch fake scoffed, “Lamp post, your taller than me.” He joked.

Edge sighed, “Bye love?” He groaned.

Stretch chuckled, “Alright, alright. Fine, I wanna follow the Reapers tomorrow.” HE paused for a second but Edge was waiting for more, “They wont hold on to the goods, I think if we are careful we can follow them to their fence, or at least maybe the hideout.”

A hmmm over the phone, “alright dear, I will call comic and we will meet at the coffee shop at 7am to discuss tactics.” A slight pause then, “Ill show you my new baby.” Edge spoke with a grin that could be heard in his words.

Stretch responded mock hurt, “Ouch Edgey, found a replacement for me and already gunna rub her in my face. Way to rattle my bones,” a small groan from Edge had him chuckling, “I wont fibula it hurts you could replace knee so easily.” 

“Stretch don’t you dare say another pun.” Edge growled into the phone. 

Stretch smirked and you could heard Edge chanting to himself ‘don’t do it’, “I wouldn’t dare, not when your on the phone wearing nothing, gives me a real boner.” He chuckled.

Edge growled, “that’s it, Im leaving you.” He teased, “remind me, what was your brothers number again?” he chuckled darkly.

Stretch gasped, “Ouch, cut me like a double edge blade.” A click was heard as Edge gave up and hung up the phone leaving Stretch chuckling.

\---

Blue left his room and headed down stairs humming softly to himself, He a plan for tomorrow, now to finish the cleaning for today and maybe so some baking. He started to wash the dishes still humming slightly, the beat was a little dark but the song was one of Blueberrys favorites and he stopped the dishes to reach into his pocket pulling out his phone. He opened the music app and started to play the song in his head and immediately began singing along as the lyrics started.

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

His voice angelic to the opening and starting to dance to the beat he continued with the next verse.

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me, and take my hand  
When the lights go out, you'll understand

He continued on till the next voice, picking up the aggression his sang along to each note head bobbing aggressively to the beat.

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

As the verses kept coming he continued, softly almost angelic during the verses to become aggressive through chorus. The song making him start to dance around the kitchen putting things away when he wasn’t jumping around.

Anger and agony are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go up, you'll understand

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
That you're wounded  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
I'm always here for you  
(I know, I know, I know, I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

He finished the song and allowed his mp3 to continue on to the next song in his rather eclectic playlist singing along and dancing.

Papy stood in the door way watching his sweet innocent brother with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. He had no idea that Blue knew that song, let alone sing it perfectly, he was also not aware Blue could sing. His energy made the dancing obvious but he never sang, it was a shocking revelation for him. 

Shaking his head Papy walked in and cleared his throat, “Hey bro, gunna watch a movie. Do you wanna join me.” His eye lights falling to his brother as he stalked past him, his usual slouch keeping the stride slow, as he opened the pantry and pulled out extra buttery popcorn and popped it into the microwave.

“Sure Papy, but uh… nothing scary, K?” Blue smiled turning his phone music off and beaming at his brother while he got a bowl out for the popcorn. “I had nightmares again, maybe something funny, or with animals.” He smiled, star eyes pleading to his brother. Tucking his phone into his shorts and literally skipping over to his brother with a big bowl in hand.

Stretch smiled, “Sure bro, why don’t we watch Zootopia, Comic said that we would relate for some reason.” He chuckled and opened the bag dumping the contents in the bag before grabbing a second bag, he tends to eat more than one bag to himself.

Blue smiled and left the bowl bouncing to the living room and firing up the entertainment system, turning the PS4 on and flipping over to Netflix. They all shared one email of all the alternates and each one had their own user account. Blue flipped to his and was bombarded immediately by happy animal movies and romantic comedies, he chuckled softly before selecting Zootopia out of the recommended for you section and settling down under a very fuzzy blanket with his soft fleece pillow.

Papy joined with the huge bowl of popcorn nestled in between the two they sat that night watching silly movies and talking about their favorite scenes and characters.


	4. chapter 4 - Blueberry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 18+ there is smut, please read the bottom for small triggers.

The next morning Blue wakes up early, he grabs his phone and makes his way downstairs in just his fuzzy pj pants that have monkeys on them each depicting different stages of “see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil.” That Papy had gotten him, Blue always loved how ironic they were and wore them a lot, plus who doesn’t like fuzzy pj’s. Hey flicked on the coffee, dark roast, hmm perfect, whilst pulling out the French vanilla creamer from the fridge and a cup that was a round blue kitty and its tail curved up as the handle.

Blue sat with his sweetened coffee at the table and started to dial on his phone, he then paused and rolled his eyes changing the number he dialed. The second ring the line accepted and a very raspy sounding Razz answered, “Mornin’ baby blue. Whats up?” He asked groggily, the sound of bone on bone close to the phone signalling him rubbing his sockets, he must have been woken by the phone.

“Morning Razzy Doll, is Black awake yet, he needs to set off soon?” Blue asked in his ever present giddy voice. 

A shuffling sound and footsteps come through the line before a door creaking followed by a loud grunt and “Razz Damn It What Are You Doing…”Fabric rustling and bone clacking bone before a distant, “Blues on the phone.” A change of boney hands and suddenly a groan, “Hey Baby… Good morning, prepared to give RazzBerry the royal treatment whilst I suffer through loneliness of work.”

Blue laugh his little Mweh Hehe, “Now black baby, you wouldn’t be alone and punished if you answered the phone with love in your voice instead of convition in your tone.” Blue chirps softly but a quick check to hear that his brother he woken up, his voice turned into a deep rumbling purr as he teased, “Do this right Blackie and I may reward you, I know how much you have always wanted to top.” 

Blacks groan over the line causing Blue to chuckle softly before bone scraping bone as Black ran a hand down his face, “Fuck Blue, don’t tease me like that, we both know you are always the top.” Razz chuckling in the distance made Blue smirk at Blacks admission.

“That’s why I said reward,” He mewed over the phone before his voice went slightly aggressive, “You fuck this up and I will make sure you suffer your next heat alone.” Blue then mweh hehe’d again at the growl that came through the line.

“Geeze Blue you really are hot ‘n cold on me.” Black drawls before sighing, “Don’t worry, nothing ad will happen.” 

Blue nodded to himself as he smiled, “Good, give Razzy a kiss for me and tell him to be here for 5:00 on the dot, food will be waiting.”

Black grunted and muttered a love you over the line before hanging up on the chuckling monster.

\---

Stretch groaned and stretched slightly before walking downstairs in his usual orange hoody with some white wash pants and sneakers, he walked into the kitchen seeing his brother their drinking coffee and smiled, “Morning Bro, what you gunna do today?” He poured himself a mug and sat down next to Blue sighing as he breaths in the aroma.

“Razz is coming for dinner tonight so I will be home to prepare.” Blue stated and Stretches smile fell.

“What about Black?” Stretch was not fond of his brothers fell counter parts, Razz was the lesser of two evils but he was still uncomfortable to him that three worked together, let alone were friends.

“Black has to work plus Razz wanted a break from his room mate so I invited him for dinner.” Blue looked over to his brother and forced himself not to scowl at his brothers clear dislike for the situation. “What are you doing Papy?” He chirped, stars never wavering from his eyes as he bounced in his seat eagerly waiting his brothers response.

Stretch smiled, “I gotta head to work with Edge in a little bit, help the monsters doing odd jobs.” He finished his coffee and sighed, “I wont be home tonight, Edge and I are helping a monster move cities so I will be out of town until tomorrow evening.” He hated lying to his brother about his job but it was safer his sweet brother didn’t know he was undercover in the monster division of police to catch the ‘Underground Reapers.’ He didn’t want that kind of trouble for his sweet brother and he didn’t want to worry him either.

Blues face dropped slightly but he nodded, “It’s okay Papy, I understand.” His smile back tenfold and stars coming back, “Im just glad you help out the monsters everyway you can.” Blue jumped up grabbing their empty cups and started washing them in the sink along with the now empty French press. “Just call me when you get there so I know you’re okay, alright Papy.” 

Stretch chuckled, “Sure thing Blue.” A loud rumbling sounded from outside that caused the brothers to freeze, Blue knew that sound. He shivered as a shiver ran through his magic straight to his soul, he fought to keep the magic down as he jumped from the stool at the sink and ran to the window overlooking the street out front. His brother lazing after him didn’t notice Blues reaction and luckily didn’t hear the soft moan that left his mouth as he eyed the two gorgeous bikes outside the house.

Outside was Edge on a gorgeous black and red ’08 Indian that had Blue practically salivating at the sight, next to him was Sans who was on his motorcycle he has had since they were allowed to drive. It was a simple ’05 Yamaha in a Cyan colour to match his magic colour, there were blaster skull decals on each side but to Blue it was nothing compared to the Indian infront of him.

“Papy, are you going to go with Edge on that?” He wrinkled his brow in pouty confusion, to the outside it looked like concern but inside his skull he was upset he could ride that beautiful beast. 

Stretch chuckled, “Looks like it Baby Blue…” Stretch paused at Blues shocked face, “Sorry don’t know why I said that, the Reapers must be getting to me after yesterday.” He shook his head and smiled, “Don’t worry Bro, we will be safe.” The both walked out, the cool air brushing along Blue’s exposed ribs as he watch Edge toss Stretch a helmet and smiled at Blue.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him safe.” Edge reved the engine once while Stretch climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Edge. Comic just looked up and blushed at the sight of Blue, who rolled his eyes but kept his false concerned look plastered on his face. 

“Just call me when you get there, alright.” He gave them a stern starry eyed look as they all nodded, He then smiled his usual smile and waved jumping slightly on his feet, “Bye then, have fun.”

The bikes peeled out of their, tread gripping the pavement smoothly, the sound and visual making Blue shudder gently and groan. “Fuck I wish I wasn’t so tiny sometimes.” He grumbled, heading inside and slamming the door. “I hate that I cant have a bigger bike, but I do love my girl.” He sighed and pulled his hand down his face, “I need to calm down now.” He looked to the TV and sighed, “Maybe Red found some porn on Netflix again.” He headed over to the TV, turning it on and going to Reds profile smirking when he sees that Red has found every sex show available and settled down, he had a little while before he had to prepare for Razz.

\---

Edge, Stretch and Comic made it to muffets to grab some coffee and pastries to enjoy on the trip when a Black motorcycle flew past the café. They ran outside to see the fading patch on the leather of the rider, “Shit guys, lets go.” They jumped on the bikes and peeled down the road after him, catching up enough to see him but staying far enough back to avoid suspicion.

Once outside of city limits they realised they wouldn’t be able to stay inconspicuous any longer so they sped up to ride alongside, motioning to the rider wearing all Black, with goggles and a Black Skull print face cover. He glanced at the two and nodded slightly, so through the journey to the next city they all rode along in harmony, dodging the minimal traffic and all in all just enjoying the ride. As they reached the city though the took the first turn towards some stores and broke off the rider, slowing down and using some back streets they fell back to keep a safe distance and observe again. 

They saw him dismount his bike outside a warehouse and continued past him, they went another 3 blocks and pulled into the dinner, able to just glance the bike from the window but far enough that they weren’t noticed by anyone. They climbed off and went inside to get some lunch and watch what happens. 

“Well its only one, but Im wondering what they are doing out here.” Stretch started.

Comic shrugged, “Maybe they have a contact or a fence out here?” Edge looked out the window and was looking like he was deep in his own head. Stretch sighed and looked between the others and rolled his eyes, “Did you all feel the energy he put off on the drive though.?” Stretch looked to comic shocked and shook his head.

Edge sighed, “Yeah, he was cautious when we joined him and it sparked the air, but calmed during the ride.” 

Comic nodded and Stretch groaned, “How did I miss that.” Now Comic was chuckling softly.

“Probably had to do with fondling Edgey and falling asleep halfway through.” Both taller skeletons blushing furiously had Comic cackling more.

“I was not fondling, but yes I fell asleep, the rumble is very relaxing.” Stretch pouted softly, Edge chuckled now but blue still evident as they started eating some fries. They waited an hour before leaving, they knew they couldn’t follow him back so once they followed him leaving city limits the pulled into a motel and got two rooms. Stretch and Edge sharing one, and Comic in the other which he was glad for after the last time they had to rent a room for the job and he woke up to the two bent over the desk with Stretch wearng a collar and chains, while Edge had his arms pinned behind his back.

Comic will never share a room with them again and flipped on the TV to settle for the night. The others having a room together immediately settled into so interesting activities.

\---

Black rode through town, still muttering under his breath from the phone call with Blue but smirks softly, he enjoys working Blue up, shows he still has a bit off command over matters. He isn’t quite ready to submit to him just yet so for now He enjoys Riling Blue up like this. He flies past muffetts towards city limits and keeps riding heading to meet the fence in the next town over. He is vaguely aware of a few bikers tailing him but he doesn’t pay any mind he assumes they aren’t cops by the way the bikes looked. He is mildly startled when they follow out of town and start to pick up speed towards him but when he saw who were on the bike he was stunned.

They motioned to indicate riding with him through the open road, it was a common past time of riders to join other riders on long empty stretch’s so he nods internally chuckling at the realization that he is currently riding along his friends and they don’t even know its him. They ride for hours in companionable silence as he relaxes more around them, he knows they wont do anything stupid and their riding seems precise which is a relief to him. Nothing worst than an inexperienced rider trying to show off, its how accidents happen. After reaching town he pulls up to the warehouse, the others were still trailing him, probably through curiosity but they drove past and he went inside to do business necessary.

Black walked into the warehouse, saddle bag of goods over his shoulder he walks into the office, hand caressing his all black switch-blade, he was cautious when doing dealings, you never know if shit is gunna go south. “Joe you here?” A lilting voice of someone who is so flamboyant that he could put original Papyrus to shame.

“Midnight baby, I thought I told you to call me by my code name always.” He purred as he appeared through a second door, hit bright pink hair and sequin vest a stark contrast to his muscles and tattoos, he was truly a sight to see.

Black chuckles softly, “Sorry, My little Broney, I always forget.” The much bigger man(?) rolls his eyes and waggles his fingers at black which makes him chuckle hard. “Come on ‘angel’ don’t play me, I gotta get back to crash the party Blue is throwing for Razzy.”

At that Angel laughed, “Oh boy, what did you do this time? Did you forget to kiss him good night again.” He teased and Black smirked.

“I answered the phone with, ‘What do you want!’ Lets just say Razz is getting Blueberry Pie and Im here alone.” Angel giggled softly, and approached the Skeleton tsking softly.

“Jeeze Black Baby, you never learn do ya. You are a masochist for his anger aren’t you.” Not posed as a question and Black shrugs with a smirk, “Come one Darling, show me the goods then you can go crash your lovers trist.” He chuckled but sighed, “Next time though, I want Blue to make the delivery, Its been so long and I miss that sweet cupcake a lot, always filled with energy and starry eyed.” 

Black chuckles, “Ill pass it on,” He tossed the bags to the counter and watched the bulky fairy float over to them to collect. If their were real live fae in this world, he would be their queen Black thought to himself. 

Hmm’s and Ha’s came from the pink tipped muscle before a chipper AHA, which caused Black to roll his eyes as he saw what the other pulled from the goods. A large Purple Green (oil spill looking) Heart Pendant on a white gold chain was being placed around the others neck. I was quite fitting for the man whose soul was perseverance and kindness. “Thank you hun, I will have it all transferred over to you tonight. In time for you to show Blue and get some Blueberry Pie as well.” 

Black smirked and leaned forward, His hand leaning on the desk and his face currently inches from the large man, “Thanks, Joe.” He kissed the others cheek before darting out of the office before the fairy can get him, laughing the whole ways as Angel’s voice screamed ‘ don’t call me that’ after him. He hopped on his bike and headed home, checking the time 2:15pm, he smiled, he will miss dinner but that’s plenty of time for dessert. He throws the bike into a higher gear before ripping down the empty road, alone this time. His mask and goggles forgotten this time as he watched his friends turn off before the open road, not following him back to town.

\---

Blue and Razz had a wonderful dinner together talking and were currently curled up in Blue’s bed. “Hmm Razzy, do you think we will all live together?” He questions softly, He knows they aren’t open about the relationship to keep up appearances and his brother is reluctant to move in with Edge without Blue by his side but he wants the closeness more now than before.

Razzy looks up at Blue slightly and smiles, “You know we could move in here, you have so many rooms extra. No one would really be suspicious.” 

Blue chuckled softly, “I bought your house, they would wonder why you don’t live there anymore.” He looked down to the slightly larger skeleton resting against his chest and smiled, kissing Razz on top of the head. A soft purr left the other and he snuggled closer, “Maybe we could light your place on fire, I’ll get the insurance money and you could move in.” Blue smirked softly.

Razz laughed softly, “Cause you need more money Blue.” Razz was now slowly moving his fingers along and between Blue’s bare ribs in a gentle caress as he lay there, “I wouldn’t be opposed but I think Black likes to escape sometimes. He still wants to be the dominant one here, he is still coming to terms that you over power him. Hell it took me a while to come to terms that you are actually the most powerful out of us all, except maybe Red.” Blue chuckled softly, Red doesn’t show his magic or talk about it ever, he is always leaving when it comes up but Blue has no doubts in his mind that he is stronger than the edgey Sans.

“I like to keep people unaware, makes me the perfect weapon.” Blue groans softly as Razz explores a bit more over his exposed ribs, not wearing any shirt all day was really working in his favor. It took Razz of guard when he arrived, and now its one less thing to worry about before ‘dessert’. He leans down tilting Razz’s chin up and kisses him, he takes it slow knowing no one would be their to interrupt them tonight. His tongue slides out of his mouth, the bead of the piercing clanking softly as it glides across the teeth of the others mouth seeking entry. 

Razz opens his mouth happily and moans softly sliding his own purple tongue to along the thick blue tongue. His fingers carefully squeezing and pressing every sensitive spot on Blues bones pulling a moan out of the small one. After a few moments like this Blue was pushing Razz to the floor and growled, “Clothes off now.” Razz chuckled softly after hitting the floor and quickly pulled off all his clothes except the purple bandana, he knew Blue would enjoy it so now bare he leaned over and started to work Blues jeans off, kissing every spot he could reach of the others bones the whole way down.

Blue growled softly at the delightful feeling before getting up and letting the pants off his ankles. He paced around Razz, eyes skimming every bone hungrily finger grazing the pelvis arches as he walked around. Once behind Razz, Blue wrapped his hand around the back of his head and put weight against the back of the others legs, forcing him down too his knees, and face into the mattress of the bed. Razz groaned deeply in arousal and his magic began pooling delightfully in his pelvis, Blue took notice and grazed his fingers, teasing the unformed magic into submission. The dripping purple pussy forming with an electric crack that was audile to anyone in the house, Blue hummed softly and took his member which he had trained to be average length but girthy so that anyone he took would be reminded of him later. 

The underside of his shaft having 4 piercings all parallel towards the tip giving a more textured feel to his girth, Razz knew the feeling and whimpered craving the magic too fill him. Blue only chuckled at the display and teased his tip over the others slit while his thumb pressed the sensitive nub. The other still holding Razz’s head down, causing Blue to be hunched over Razz’s form nicely. Razz moaned and tried to push back against his cock, “Please Blue, I need it, Please fill me Blue.”

Blue smirked, “Hmm Razz, eager are we.” He chuckled softly before his hand slid down the back of his skull, slipping along the cervical vertebrae and lacing into the back of the bandana. In one swift movement he pulled the bandana back and seated his cock inside the moist entrance. Both of them moaning deeply at the sudden sensation, Razz’s back curved slightly under the tension of the pulled material but its nothing new and very exciting for him.

Razz moaned deeply but started to shift slightly since Blue hasn’t moved since his dramatic entrance, He begins to whine and groan trying to shuffle his hips to get any friction. “Move Blue, Fuck.” He groans then gasps, ‘oh shit’ he thinks to himself.

Blue raises a brow bone at him, “Razz, language.” He smirks, “We leave that talk for missions, not for the bedroom.” He chides slightly before pulling out agonizingly slow before slamming into Razz hard and swift. Razz screams in response, “Now what do you say.”

Razz gasps softly, “Sorry Blue, Im sorry I wont swear in the bedroom again.” Blue just chuckled and leaned over to nip at Razz’s scapula and starts up an aggressive pace that has Razz groaning and thrusting back to meet each thrust eagerly. “Ahh bLue, so good.” He gasps, before scream out Blues name when his hand finds and begins pressing and rubbing his clit while thrusting.

Blue groans against Razz’s neck before dragging his teeth down his spine, “Such beautiful sound you make Razzberry.” Blue purrs, Razz bucks up at the nickname and Blue smiles, His hand twisting the bandana around his hand to tighten it around the others neck. The other starts twitching in response, Razz is very close to his first orgasm and Blue suddenly has a mischeivious idea pop into his head. He starts riling Razz up more, getting him closer and closer before pulling out quickly and releasing a now twitching and growling Razz.

“What the Fuck, Blue.” Razz growls out looking back at Blue. Already forgetting his promise not to swear and Blue chuckles darkly at that, Razz gulps slightly. Blue walks away over to his closet and bringing a lockbox out from the back that instantly had Razz’s eyes widening in worry and excitement.

Blue smirks at the face Razz has and unlocks the box, while he is looking at the contents on his desk he glances over his shoulder to the other standing there. “On the bed Razz, face down, hands each wrapped around a headboard bar.” He barked out, the other complied immediately while blue grabbed something out of the box. He sauntered over taking the cuffs he grabbed and cuffing between the radius and ulna then around the bar on the bed. He checked with Razz quickly to make sure it wasn’t painful then took place behind him and Slammed into him again without warning.

Razz was gasping now, his previous build up had disappeared but he knew Blue could build it back up again. He had begun his brutal pace again teasing the bones of his back and pelvis as he did, Razz was coming undone beneath him and he was chuckling at the sight. The tightness of the slick cavern with the perfect tension on his piercings causing him to groan slightly as he continued to strong pace, but as he felt Razz inch closer and closer to cumming Blue withdrew again.

Razz screamed now in anger and Blue was letting out a deep laugh, “Whats wrong Razz ma Tazz? Did ya need something.” He questioned his voice the now innocent Blue voice, dripping with sweetness and naivety that everyone else expects from Blue. But Razz knew better, this was the voice of someone manipulative and full of secrets, of someone who could take over the world but decided it wasn’t worth the time. 

Razz growled, “You fuck, let me fucking cum damnit.” Razz shoved his face into the pillows before peeking back at Blue, mouth watering with Lust at him towering over him, cock twitching in the soft lighting, It was a gorgeous sight and Razz sighed, “Please let me cum, fill me up and cum with me, please love.” 

Blue smiled, “Mweh hehe, Oh Razzy, that sounds like fun.” He lined up and leaned over and slowly, oh so slowly, agonizingly slowly, he thrust his dick into Razz’s pussy, watching the magic stretch and swell with Blue’s girth. He licked his teeth and moaned deeply at the tight feeling constricting around him, twitching as he tormented his lover carefully. He started the agonizingly slow pace now, determined to bring Razz to peak as slowly as possible, to thoroughly enjoy every last millimetre of the cunt that he was wrapped in. His hands tracing lazy circles over each bone attentively, showing everybit of care as a loving individual. 

This version had Razz on edge, he moaned deeply and groaned but it wasn’t enough friction to fully throw him over, he was whining pitifully now, afraid of never releasing. The build up getting so intense from two previously failed orgasms, He felt the third build slowly and was mewling softly, “Please Blue, faster, Harder, something.” Razz groaned into the pillow, he bit down on the fabric, he was frustrated and tense now but his orgasm was building.

Blue groaned his release was not building with this pace but he enjoyed every sensation that was the feeling of tightness on his magic. He bucked slightly faster and managed to hit right in Razz’s sensitive spot, which got him a throaty moan. Blue chuckled and did so again, then again building Razz up higher and higher up the cliff of pleasure. Once he built Razz up to the peak of pleasure he pulled off and jumped off the bed. Razz screamed loud and angrily into the pillow, he hated Blue at this moment and he growled deeply towards him.

Blue just stood in the room and crossed his arms before turning his attention to the door where Black was currently standing after walking in a moment earlier. Black looked at Blues smirk before taking in Razz’s position and growl. He chuckled deeply and Razz started at the sound rolling his head to peak at the door, he saw Black and mewled softly at him, “Thank god Black, you know I love you right, Please come and fuck me, Please Please PLEASE.” Razz begged causing both the others to laugh slightly.

Black looked at Blue while taking off his clothes, “Blue what did you do to our poor Razzy?” He purred softly, now only in a bandana he sauntered over to Blue and traced a finger over the others length before his Dark blue eyes met the soft blue eyes of the other. 

Blue smirked and moved his own fingers along the pelvis of the taller skeleton, looking slightly up through his sockets, looking entirely the part of a sweet and innocent virgin, but Black knew better and growled in response. “Just a little orgasm denial, nothing fancy.” He chuckled and Razz growled deeply.

Black sighed, “How many?” He walked over to Razz unhooking one arm to flip the other onto his back before replacing the handcuff back against the frame. Black traced his fingers against the bruised but still dripping slit and he glanced over at Blue smirking.

Blue gave him a menacing look that Black gasped at before Blue pushed him down, face down into Razz’s pussy, Blacks pelvis in the air Blue shoved his tongue into the unformed magic, Black screamed in pleasure as his magic was forced into a slit. Blue smirked, Black usually chose a dick but today Blue got what he wanted, “Three.” He stated matter of fact before licking a long line up the Black Pireced slit of the other, his tongue ring pushing against his clit. He chuckled, “Best start eating Black, or Razz may miss out on Dessert.” He growled, then lined up and thrust deeply into Blacks pussy, a little unprepared it wasn’t as smooth as sliding into Razz’s but Blue seated himself and let him adjust.

Blacks scream was cut off by a purple dripping pussy being pushed against his mouth, he rolled his eyes and pretended to be angry at Blue but frankly he was loving it. Never has anyone forced his magic to do anything but what he decided, He knew Blue was powerful, but later once Razz was settled, the battle would resume and Black would fuck Blue for once. His thick black/blue tongue delved into the folds infront of him and began licking up all of Razz’s fluids and the residual blue pre, moaning against the sensitive folds and using a finger to push his clit he built Razz up nicely.

Blue was setting a brutal pace now all three of them built up together before Blue groaned, the sensation was perfect and he had both his lovers here, with his next thrust he groaned, “Fuck, Cum for me baby, both of you cum for me.” He thrust one, two, three more times before Razz screamed his overstimulated release, contracting around Blacks face and tongue, he lapped at the juices until he constricted around Blue who released his hot cum into Blacks slick cunt. The twitching of Blue causing Blacks release and he tightened milking Blue for all he had to offer. They all slumped in Blues bed and spooned around Razz, Blue slowly and gently unlatched the cuffs from Razz’s wrists and kissed him gently. “I love you both, sorry Razz, I just wanted to blow your mind.”

Black chuckled and Razz grumbled something under his breath as he fell asleep between the other two. Blue looked over to Black who rolled his eyes and smiled softly, “It’s not over, I will still dominate over you someday.” 

Blue laughed softly as he stroked gently over Razz’s bones, “We will see.” He purred then smiled at Black, “Im glad you could make it, did Angel keep his word?” Black nodded and held up his phone too show the bank account with a $55,000 transfer. Blue nodded and leaned over kissing Black gently, “I love you baby.” 

Black chuckled and nodded, “I love you too Baby Blue.” He purred before they snuggled up and all fell into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so long chapter, lots of Crudeberry. I love Blue corrupt, I have many shocking plans for the future but right now will be a bit slower, more story less smut for now..... MAYBE
> 
> Let me know what you think, smut is new to my writing.
> 
> In this chapter there is orgasm denial, please be careful.


	5. Chapter 5 - tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT alert, some fluffy plot with the smut, but there is smut, mild bdsm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took a while to write, and i'm not sure if i am happy with it but here it is, building towards some of my story goals slowly but surely. next chapter will be more action and fun.

The next morning Black and Blue rose at the same time, they glanced at each other and rolled their eyes before glancing at Razz. He was curled up, looking blissful and exhausted, bruises covering his pelvis and Black sighed, “You really can be quite brutal to him sometimes.” Black stated a small sadness in his voice, “You know he is the most sensitive out of us.” Black reached into the nightstand and grabbed the magic healing cream and began applying it gently to the bruised bone.

Blue watched and sighed slightly before nodding, “Just pent up anger, Edge has a bike now.” He stated, but smiled, “I love Razz and I don’t mean to push him sometimes, but he does enjoy it mostly.” Then his smile grew mischievous, “It would be easier if I had another source to take my anger out on.” He growled softly, and Blacks hands stilled as a grin broke out over his face. 

His eye lights slowly raising to stare back into Blues pin prick eye lights, “I know about edges bike… Indian right.” He smirked at Blues face, “Your wet dream Baby Blue is now teasing you even closer than before and you still can’t reach the clutch.” He growled in return and Blues eye’s slitted, his face taken over by rage.

Blue was seething at Black, “I will one day ride that bike, I’m not too short.” He hissed back before approaching him. Grabbing his collar bone roughly bringer the taller double down to look him in the eyes and he growled in his face, “How do you know about the bike?” Blue asked partially curious but mostly still pissed at the short comment.

“Took a ride with him and Comic yesterday to the next city.” Black spoke non-challant but a shit eating grin spread across his skull. “Your brother was riding bitch, It was adorable.” He chuckled, and Blues eyes widened and jaw dropping slightly he pushed away from Black allowing his to resume the healing treatment on Razz’s sleeping form. 

Blue started pacing his mind trying to catch up with the information, “You rode with them?” a nod was his response as he focused, “In full outfit?” He asked again a little cautiously knowing Black wouldn’t risk their identities but was still nervous. An agreeing ‘Hmm’ escaped the others mouth while he kept all his attention on Razz. Blue let out the breath he didn’t know he was hiding, he knows bikers share open road sometime, but it made him nervous. “Alright… Black?” He asked pacified for now.

Black finished and looked into his small lover’s eyes, his soul melting from the adoration he felt for the others taking over. He looked at Blues proud stature in his boxers and bandana looking very compelling right now, but he would refrain so that they don’t wake Razz. “Yes Baby?’ He asked softly and searched Blues face, but he was very good at covering all thought from being shown.

Blue smiled, “Wanna help me make some breakfast burritos to rebuild our energy?” the words spoke through that chipper sickly sweet blueberry voice that is born from being in a taleverse, but his eyes, oh those eyes that held the stars, that hid every dirty secret and portrayed every false innocence. Right now, those eyes stared at him with some mix of love, lust, adoration and a challenge. 

Blacks magic tried to immediately respond, and he force himself and his magic to not show what he was feeling. Blacks magic screamed submit and let him fuck you till your as bruised as Razzy, his head growling in challenge to finally dominate the smaller monster and take his official place as Alpha Mate but his mouth spoke words of careless non-committal, “Sure, why not.”

Blues eyes sparkled for a second and he chuckled a soft ‘mweh hehe’ before bounding off downstairs to start cooking. His real darker side never once decreasing the bounce in his step that came from him still being a super happy person, he just wasn’t as naïve and stupid as he leads everyone to believe after they first met him. He allowed the false bravado as it was one he generally held around his brother anyways, Black smirked softly like the bunny from Monty Python he thought. You just he was defenseless adorable bundle of energy. But underneath was an energy that could just as easily dust you with the flick of his finger, He was the strongest out of everyone except comic, or maybe even stronger but no one ever knew.

Black followed him adorned in black sweats and a bandana he made his way to the kitchen where Blue had started all the preparations. Laid out were tortillas tomatoes and peppers, the meat and eggs currently cooking, Black walked over and as he passed Blue allowed a finger to trace the ridge of the others pelvis where it poke out over his elastic of his boxers. Blue let out a soft growl, a promise of things to come and Black suppressed an eager shudder sitting down to dice the tomatoes and peppers.

Once finished the both rolled the burritos and then Black went up to fetch Razz who was finally waking up looking thoroughly ravished and aching in a good way. Black was carrying him bridal style and carefully slide the other into a thankfully cushioned chair at the table, the small wince not missed by anyone.

Blue glanced over and smiled, “You need to eat and heal, I will deal with ‘everything’ today.” He purred, and Black shuddered visibly this time unable to ignore the implications behind the words. Black was going to have either a really good day or a really bad day and either one sent a ripple of magic right to his pelvis. Oh today would be fun.

\---

Stretch moaned as his pussy tightened around Edges long cock, both of them crying out in their release before collapsing onto the bed. Stretch rolling over to cuddle into the larger spikier monster with a sleepy and happy groan. Edge just rolled his eyes and laughed, “Come on Stretch, Comic will be waiting for us, we need to get dressed.” He spoke surely but hadn’t moved himself. 

Stretch laughed at that, “Comic is still fucking sleeping and you know it, because that is what I keep trying to do but you keep waking me up.” He chuckled out with both eyes closed and Edge laughed at that.

“I suppose but we all need to get back to the city, check on our brothers. Plus, Comic has a date later.” Edge spoke suggestively. Stretch sat up and looked at his boyfriend disbelievingly. Edge nodded, “My brother finally manned up. He asked after the phone call last night.”

Stretch chuckled, “finally grew a pair, well one of them had to or else they would be stuck trying to get off with two pussies, which is do able but a lot of work.” He chuckled, and Edge slugged him gently before getting up and pulling on his leather pants, Stretch just watched his movements and smiled. “Maybe they will move into Comics and then you and I can finally live together.”

Edge paused for a moment before he glanced back, “What about Blueberry, you can’t leave him alone, he’s to sweet to survive like that.”

Stretch frowned, “I know but it’s nice to dream, maybe Razz and Black can move in, the 3 swap sans could have their own clubhouse.” He spoke but there was bitterness in his words. “No that would be disastrous, I can see Blue crying in the end.” He sighed, “Blue really needs to find someone sweet to be with him, I feel bad he is so innocent he may never have a real relationship. Maybe I should talk to him about being a grown up or something.” 

Edge chuckled at his boyfriends puzzled look as he rolled his eyes and shoved him off the bed, he landed with a thunk followed by an ‘oof’. “Maybe you should just tell him al about the amazing sex he could have with a partner.” He had a wicked grin on his face as Stretch shot up to his feet so fast, a look of utter horror written all over the creased bone of his forehead.

“That’s not funny Edge.” He growled softly as Edge burst out laughing a deep and intoxicating sound that makes Stretch smile despite his anger.

“Of course it is Honey, you can’t shelter him forever. He can’t always rely on you, one day your gunna be soul bonded with your own baby bones to watch. You can’t baby Blue anymore its not healthy.” Edge looked serious now, it was something he has been through and Rus as well. All receiving the same over protectiveness from the Sans’, Edge broke out of his early in life due to his world. Slim never had that problem in their world and Rus realized what was happening as soon as he met Slim. “When you get back you need to discuss things with him, you can’t hide him anymore, he needs to open his eyes to the real world… If he hasn’t already.” Edge muttered the last bit looking at his glove before returning his gaze to his boyfriend. “Now get dressed, Im gunna wake Comic.” He barked but there was a smile on his face.

Stretch watched Edge leave whilst collecting his baggy black jeans, black under shirt and Orange zip up hoody. After quickly dressing he sat heavily on the bed, skull in hands, staring at the floor. “Blueberry can’t lose his innocence, He would completely change then.” He thought to the stars of his brother’s eyes and his cheerful personality, the literal embodiment of childish happiness and innocence. “Will he keep that part of him if he grows up?” Stretch questioned himself. Deep down he realises his brother is an adult and the same age as him, but he struggles since he kept Blue from a lot of the troubles they faced. 

Edge and Comic walked through shortly, Edge proclaiming he will clean up then we will leave and Comic falling to sit next to Stretch tiredly. “Sup?” Comic says tiredly looking over at his taller swap counter. Stretch just shrugs in response, Comic laughs, “Edge told you to give Blue the talk huh?” 

Stretch looks over dumb founded, “How did you know?” Curiosity showing through the lazy far away look he usually sports.

“He did it with me and Rus.” Comic chuckled, “I was so mad I called my blasters to remove Edge from my house.” Stretch laughed.

“Bet that went well.” He was snickering as he snuck a glance to his lover slowly folding the dirty clothes and packing them away.

“Heh… Yeah, Paps walked in at that moment.” His boney hand scratching the back of his head and cervical vertebrae. The sound is grating but all of them are used to it as the lazy versions of each world all seem to do it. “The talk ended up happening shortly after with Edge present.” Comic chuckled softly, “I was actually heartbroken to find out that most of Paps innocence was a front. He was always cheery, but he knew way more than he let on.”

Stretch looked shocked and sighed, “Guess its time to face the music huh?” He chuckled but it quickly turned to a smirk, “Heard you got asked on a date.” He broke out into a roaring laugh as a cyan blush covered the others skull. He pulled his blue hood with white fluff up over this head and pulled the drawstrings closed.

“Nope, not anymore, Im no longer alive.” Comic spoke in haste.

“Aww, wat would Red say to you bailing because you died of embarrassment.” Stretch snickered softly, “Come on Comic, I bet Red couldn’t imagine a life Sans you.” He bit back a laugh as he spoke the words.

The hood came off leaving one bewildered looking skeleton, blush darker than ever but his grin twitching in the corners, after one… two... three… nope the gate broke and they both erupted into full bodied laughter. “Oh, I don’t think he’ll be to Font of the idea.” Comic retorts.

Stretch grins, “Oh that’s quite bold of you to say.” They continue snickering when Edge re-enters from loading the bikes up to leave.

“Let’s get going, we should be back in the city by dinner time.” Edge spoke sternly eyeing the to laughing skeletons and rolling his eyes knowing exactly what was happening.

Stretch smiled and turned to Comic, “well Verdana get outta here?” 

Comic chuckles, “Yeah, I want a marginal amount of time to prepare for tonight.” They chuckle and follow Edge down to the bikes before mounting up and starting the long 4 hour ride back.

\---

Some time after breakfast Black, Razz and Blue sat down in the living room on the floor, a board game between the three of them. Rolling the dice, Blue moves entering the kitchen, he smirks. “Mr. Green in the Library with the Rope.” He states without a doubt of the answer now. Razz looks at his information and is confused, he must have messed up somewhere.

As Blue and Black both glanced up from their cards at the same time, a smug look on one and a shocked on the other Black screeched. “You cheated again.” He launched across the board at Blue, board game pieces going everywhere as he tackles the other and they begin wrestling on the ground. Razz looks shocked and backs up before laughing at the display in front of him. Both skeletons wrestling in nothing more than sweatpants and bandana’s in a battle for dominance, yet again. Black climbs on top of Blue about to pin him when blue swings his arm up knocking one of Blacks out from under him, in the decent Blue grabbing him, swinging around to pin the other now.

Black hooks his leg around and keeps the momentum going as they roll, one… two... three… fo…. Bang. Right into the side table by the couch. They ignore it as they continue to fight, Razz’s control hand flying up as his eye light ignites into a brilliant purple that dances with red on the outer edges. Effectively catching the vase and picture frame from toppling of the table as the others begin to roll away. Placing them down on the couch carefully before locating the other two who are standing now, Black slamming Blue against walls to pin him. Blue looks up confused for a second before he realises Blacks main mistake, He is leaning all his weight into the hands holding blues wrists against the wall. He wiggles slightly, feigning loss before jerking his hands quickly above his head, throwing Black off balance and straight into Blue. Mouths smashing together, Blue kisses Black deeply before pushing the other and pinning him to the opposite wall of the hall. Keeping his stance wide and his body braced against the other while holding Blacks arms up against the wall just over his head. They are both panting and snarling at each other, Razz sitting on the floor wide eyed at the incredibly hot event that just played out in front of him.

Black looks up at Blue shocked again at the strength and cunning of his smallest lover, He is so amazing at reading every situation, gauging the outcome and acting accordingly within a split second. The whole occurrence has Black all riled up and incredibly turned on, Blue mirroring those thoughts pushing himself more against the other and claiming him in a deep and frantic kiss. Black opens his mouth to the small one willingly and lets out a throaty moan at the feel of Blue totally enveloping him, touching every part of him rubbing himself against every part of the taller skeleton. He is completely undone and a crack sounds as his magic erupts into being the form of a solid presence now pushed in the space between Blues pelvis and floating ribs, with a groan he bucks his hips in the small space and tries to gain some friction.

Blue chuckles softly breaking the kiss, he licks under the jaw bone and down each vertebrae of the neck till he reaches the collar bone wrapping his tongue around the bone and sucking it back towards him. Black moaned deeply, and Razz gasped behind them, spurring Blue on. “So, BlackBerry would you like your punishment for what just happened? Or your reward for doing your job yesterday?” He lowered his usually high voice to seductive purr that had the other two monsters shuddering.

Black was conflicted, he really wanted a chance at fucking Blue, but he always enjoyed a good punishment from the smaller. He bit his tongue in a groan as Blue continued to tease his bones, losing the war between his head and his magic he smirked, “Punishment please,” He purred, “I think ill save my prize for later.” Blue only chuckled softly and nodded.

He reached behind his head with one hand untying the bandana from around his neck and smirking before sliding through the radius and ulna of Blacks elevated hands. Through the left wrapped around before sliding through the right and wrapping through, suddenly pulling tight the bones of each wrist clanked together and Blue made short work of wrapping it a few more times before tying it off. He then grabbed the bound wrists and stepped back from the taller skeleton, “Come Razz you can help me keep an eye on his through his punishment. Make sure he is behaving.” Blue smirked and Black grinned. This was quickly becoming a fun afternoon, maybe he could still find a way to turn the tables through play.

\---

Not long after Black was stripped and chained up in one of the guest rooms, Blue never used his own room for punishment play, there was black cooled wax dripping off different ribs and along the bottom of Blacks cock. Blue had strapped a few vibrating bullets to the underside of Blacks sternum, and one to the head of his cock nestled into the slit. They were set to an agonizingly low and wave pattern, the higher ones starting and stopping followed by the middle then to the one on his dick. To soft and inconsistent he couldn’t get off even if he wanted to.

Razz was sitting at the table with all the tools fingering along one of the small blades a smile across his face. He had Blacks moans playing like a soundtrack in the background as Blue approached him and gently ran his fingers under Razz’s jawline tilting his head gently to place a soft kiss on his mouth. 

“What would you like me to use next Razzy?” he spoke softly, a small purr as he said his lovers name. Razz’s smile brightened as he glanced back to the table his fingers lightly dancing over each item, it reminded him of the old times when he used to punish Mutt but now he was helping punish a lover. His hand stilled on his old crop and he smirked.

“I would like to take this one.” He spoke carefully as he looked into Blues eye lights, in response Blue smirk and gestured to Black. He may be the dominant mate, but he allowed them to play with each other as well, he wouldn’t strip their pasts or hobbies from them. He may have Razz obedient to him, but he would always allow Razz to be himself, Blue was not into changing people. 

Razz sprang from the stool and smacked the crop across his hand, it felt good, a comfortable weight with a satisfying sting. He loved this crop, it could be as brutal or seductive as he wanted it to be. He climbed up onto the bed and kneeled over Blacks naked form, he quickly tucked Blacks own bandana into his mouth and smiled. Blacks eyes reflected love and lust back at him as Razz brought the leather down as a love tap along his collarbone. Dragging the leather down his ribs before pulling it up and snapping it down onto his sternum, his strength lent to the hit but in a place he knew would cause the other sweet painful pleasure.

Black arched in response to the contact a moan muffled into his bandana as he closed his sockets. Razz gently traced the spot with the leather again before bringing it down onto his right floating rib, the hollow crack sound followed by a deep muffled moan causing Razz to chuckle softly and dragged his tongue along his fangs carefully before lifting the crop again, but this time brought it down on to Blacks iliac crest and the resulting thrust against Razz as Black let out a strangled moan caused Razz to groan softly, leaning down he licked up along Blacks sternum and chuckled.

Blue smiled as he watched his lovers carefully, they each had their own specialties and Razz was very experienced with the crop, it was entrancing to watch him work. Black was better with knifes than they were but Blue was a master of restraints, if he didn’t want you to move you would not be able to. He watched Blacks cock twitch with each crack and each arch of his back in pleasure. Blue growled softly in his throat, the scene in front of him causing a need to fire in him, but Razz was still tender, and he didn’t want to hurt him further. 

“Razz!” Blue called out, causing him to cease mid swing and look over to meet Blues heart shaped pupils, his own pupils a deep purple heart shape as well. Razz looked pleading at Blue curious as to why he had him stop and Blue just smiled reassuringly, “Would you like to fuck Black or have him eat you again?”

Razz’s eyes lit up as he looked down to Black who was groaning slightly, he already knows he will have to form a hole no matter this outcome, but he also looked excited at the idea of being allowed to finally build and release his climax that has been dragged out. Razz smirked, “I want to fuck him,” He rarely got to use a cock anymore, he was okay with it but today he felt a bit more dominant than normal and he was practically vibrating with the anticipation of using it on Black. Blue smiled and nodded walking over slightly, he then looked to Black tease in his eyes as his fingers pushed against Blacks magic at the base, he was trying to tempt the magic to reform, a little more pressure and… Crack, he smirked at the opening now presented. Black growled softly but muffled through his bandana and Blue chuckled before dipping two fingers inside.

“Now, now no need to be rude, Lets give our Razzy Baby a little fun hmm…” Blues eyes glistened with mischief as he leaned down thrusting his fingers gently inside before his tongue pressed the bead of his jewelry against Blacks hood piercing. Pushing down and applying pressure to his clit before flicking it up and then lowering it to drag along the slit.

Black was moaning and writhing beneath Razz as he leaned down and tapped his ribs lightly with the crop. Blue smirked and drove his tongue deep inside Black wiggling it around before pulling it out leaving a panting and whining Black. He walked over to Razz dragging his fluid soaked fingertips along Razz’s jaw drawing his face towards Blue, Razz saw the fluids dripping from Blues tongue and opened his mouth, tongue licking along its length to take all of Blacks fluids into his own mouth. They both moaned, and Black watched with hearts in his eyes at his fluid rubbing off Blues hands onto Razz’s jaw while also dripping off one tongue onto the other and back again as the made out heatedly over his body. He bucked his hips up at Razz who pulled off Blues mouth with a chuckled, trail of blue, purple and black leading from each moth before it broke off landing on Blacks ribs.

Razz climbed down and pulled down his own pants now sporting an average sized cock, but it had a row of piercings along the underneath of the shaft, six in total. He lined up with Blacks dripping pussy and thrust in, one quick movement he was fully seated, and Black moaned deeply. Blue watched them both now heading back to the chair he was in before, Razz then started his pace, it was slower than Blue’s normal pace, but it was a more powerful thrust than he could ever manage. The resulting moans from the two causing Blue to shudder in pleasure as he watched them both. His own cock hard and pressing to his sweats, he moaned softly at the fleecy fabric pushing against his throbbing dick. Grabbing the bulge over his pants he thrust into his own hand while watching his lovers please each other, there was nothing Blue loved more than scenes like this in his life. 

Their three moans filling the room and building as all of them reached peak, then crashed down in their own orgasms one by one. Blues favorite soundtrack, he wiped himself up a bit before grabbing two cloths, walking over to his two lovers cuddling on the bed he began to gently clean Razz first. “Razz can you put the equipment away while I take care of Black.” Razz nodded and kiss him before making his way to the table meticulously putting everything away in their order. Blue continues to wipe up Blacks mess smiling softly and kissing him gently over each bruise they left behind. He pulled Blacks bandana off his neck and smiled, “How do you feel my love?” He asked with all the love in the world and Black smiled in response.

Blue began to undo the restraints passing them over to Razz he smiled. Once the arms were undone Black sat up shakily and grabbed Blues skull nuzzling into it softly, “Mm love you Blue.” He whispered softly as he nuzzled and Blue purred softly in response. Before pulling away t undo his ankles and Razz came over sitting with Black now and nuzzled into the largest of the three berries. “I love you too Razz.” Black chuckled softly before grabbing Razz and falling back to lay down on the bed. Blue coming up after all was put away and snuggled on Blacks other side.

“Let’s take a nap before we make dinner, then Papy should be home shortly after.” Black just responded with a grunt and Razz’s eyes had already closed, they all snuggled as Blue pulled a thick soft blanket over all of them and fell into a light sleep.

\----

The front door clicked and “Blue, I’m Home.” Sounded through the house. Stretch started to walk around curious why he didn’t respond, “Maybe he went out?” Stretch went to Blues room and saw it empty, he then noticed a soft lamp light shining under the guest room door and made his way over to it. He opened the door slowly and looked inside, “Blue?”


	6. chapter 6- confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter, I am sorry it's late but I have lots of ideas and needed to progress this part along to initiate alot of them. It will be rough as I literally pounded it out in the last 2 hours but please leave those comments down below and let me know what you think.

Blue had pushed past him, out of the room before he got the door fully opened. Still in just his comfy navy sweats from earlier, no shirt. Stretch was not oblivious to the smell of sex coming from the room, he peeked in and saw the darker berries cuddled up on the bed. Stretch growled and closed the door, he turned around and walked down to the kitchen after blue. 

“Blue, what the hell, why is Black here?” stretch growled, “And why are they having sex in our guest room, they share a house.” 

Blue sighed, “Come on Papy, I invited black, and they can have sex here it’s not that big of a deal.” Blue spoken evenly but with a slight chirp to his voice, he never took his eyes off the task of making food for everyone though.

“They shouldn’t come here to hang out with you then do that, why were you in there anyway?” He grumbled.

“I was checking if they wanted to help me cook but the looked so peaceful so I tucked them in and came out to you at the door.” Blue yawned slightly, “Why were you coming in anyways?” 

“I was calling your name Blue, I didn’t see you so I was looking for you.” Stretch spoke calmly, like it was completely normal to be worried that his brother didn’t answer him in their own house.

Blue growled slightly and Stretch gaped at the noise, “Papy, I’m in my house with my friends, why are you worried about me I am not a kid. You can’t keep trying to protect me from life” Blue had enough of the babying, but he internally counted to 10 to calm down.

Stretch grumbled, “I don’t want them to corrupt you.” He was glaring at the table like he took personal offence to the way it looked at him woodenly. (bahaha sorry couldn’t help it.)

Blue gripped the masher a bit tighter as he began to mash the softened yams, making a yam Sheppard’s pie with toasted almonds and marshmallows. “Papy, I’m 15 minutes older than you, please stop thinking of me as a baby bones because you are the younger brother.” He growled as he mashed a little harder than before, “I’m not a innocent little cinnamon roll, I’m an adult monster.”

Stretch looked up the back of his skull and glared, “I’m not treating you like a baby bones, I’m keeping you safe.” 

Blue growled and spun on his brother, eye flaring to life, “That’s bull shit and you know it.” HE yelled into his brothers face, “You are trying to keep my best friends from me, because you think they will turn me into a fell verse monster, all killing, sex and violence.” The masher pointed straight at his brothers face, “You think I don’t notice that every time you but me any electronic device you turn on the parental lock on it. You think I don’t know what happens in yours or any of the bedrooms when any couple or even random others come over.” He hissed, “Papy I’m not a fucking moron, I have had sex, I know about porn, I know what’s happening around me. I even know you would love to move in with Edge but are afraid to leave my naïve ass alone.” Blue was shouting now, all semblance of calm gone and Papy’s jaw was on the floor. “So Black and Razz are going to corrupt me huh? Turn me to do horrible things, then maybe you shouldn’t be with Edge, or Rus with Slim. Maybe Comic and Red shouldn’t go out.” 

Stretch growls, “That’s not it at all, they aren’t as bad as Black is. He doesn’t have a brother to worry about, he is dangerous.” 

Blue sputtered slightly and then made a humming sound softly, “So its Black then, he has less LV than Edge and Slim you know.” Blue muttered slightly while thinking, I am equal with Black. “He doesn’t have a brother, he is alone, the rest of us have someone to fall back on.” Blue spoke as he turned back to his food prep, “We need to help Black, not push him away. Show him the love we all show each other, not push him away because he lost his brother before escaping the underground. I can’t believe you think that about him Papy, what if it was me?” 

Stretch looked down for a minute, “I would want the others to take care of you.” He mumbled softly, “But he is dangerous.”

Blue chuckled softly, not as much as I am, he thought but smiled, “He is just misunderstood.” Blue rolled his eyes, “I think they should move in with us for a while, to help them out.” He risked a glance at his brother over his shoulder and almost laughed out loud at his face. The look was priceless this anger showing but eyes filled with shock and confusion all twisted up to make him look emotionally constipated.

“They have a house,” He spoke matter of fact.

Blue rolled his eye light’s and pushed the stars through, “Then I will sell it.” He spoke sternly.

Stretch sputtered, “You can’t sell their house, what if they don’t want to sell it.” 

Blue rolled his eyes again and smirked, “It’s my house Papy, I will sell it if I want to.” 

Stretch looked shocked, “It’s your house, you bought them a house.” He could barely get the words out.

Blue sighed but put on his usual smile with stars and all the honey he could muster in his voice, “Oh Papy I bought everyone but Edge’s and Comic’s house.” He smiled bigger at his brothers face, “They refused but I bought all the other houses, including a few others I rent out.”

Stretch was at a loss for words, “How?” 

Blue shrugged, “Work, gold conversion, savings. It adds up after a while and I wanted to help everyone out. This house was bought for everyone to share until the others found a place but once they did they all realised the cost of housing, so I helped out.” Blue finished the dish and put it in the oven to cook, “Don’t worry, they all pay me something when they can, I actually transferred the deed to Slim and Rus into their name for their bonding present, so they now own that one. I will do the same for any of the others, but for now yeah it’s my house.” 

Stretch frowned, he was confused how much about his brother he didn’t know, “So you have had sex, you know all about what was happening, and you own a shmorgisbourg of houses?” He head was spinning, and he got up to grab some of the honey mead he kept stashed away. “What the hell am I protecting you from.” He muttered to himself.

“No idea Papy, but maybe you should take a vacation for a while with Edge to figure it out.” He smiled, “Red can stay here for a while, we’ll have a Sansational time.” He smirked and crossed his arms as he turned to his brothers now very orange face.

Stretch was no longer coherent as Blue chuckled his Star lights roving to the stairs through the door where he saw Razz looking through the rails, Razz was smiling with stars in his own eyes. Blue smirked and motioned for him to come over, “Morning Razzy, how was your nap.” He chuckled as the other walked into the kitchen and straight to Blue for a hug.

“Was great Blue, thanks for it I needed to relax.” Razz spoke softly before sitting at the table and smirking at Stretch’s bewildered expression. “What’s up Stretch, you look like you just found out Santa Claus isn’t real.” He chuckled and Stretch cast a horrified glance at Blue.

“Oh please Papy, I knew long before you were hooking up with Muffet that Santa wasn’t real. Its all the joy of the season to believe he is.” Blue smiled. He pulled out his cell phone, and started to dial, Stretch looked lost and like he was in a daze.

The phone rand before click, “Blue What’s Wrong.” Stretch looked up to the sound of Edge’s voice. 

Blue sighed, “I told Papy some of the truth and he is broken, why don’t you come get him, but bring the car I don’t think he can handle holding on to you on the bike right now. Oh and tell Red he can come here for a while, I know he wants to escape when you two have your sleep overs.”

The line was quiet except for a small chuckle before it clicked off and Blue smiled. “Go pack up bro Edge will be here to take you on vacation soon.”

Razz smiled innocently eating some cookies he grabbed at some point while Stretch has been flabbergasted. “Don’t worry Stretch, I’ll help Blue out.” 

\---

Edge showed up later, carrying in the bags of Red while Blue swapped him for the bags of Stretch and smiled softly, “I guess now was a good a time as any to tell him I am not a cinnamon roll.” 

Edge chuckled, “He seems to be taking it better than comic did when he found out about Rus.” Edge smirked at the littlest skeleton and smiled, “Ill take good care of my bro but call me if Red causes problems.”

Blue rolled his eyes, “I’ll be fine, plus Razzy and Black can help.” He smirked at Edge who just chuckled.

Just then a deafening roar of the only thing that could cause him to consider running away with Red sounded. Red was a mechanical engineer and well, when he designed and created a self-sustaining engine, he didn’t stop there. The most gorgeous bike with the front shaped like a blaster head in beautiful Cherry Red with black detailing pulled up. 100% custom built and manufactured by Red himself, loudly purring in idle. Blues eyes immediately bursting into hearts, and Black came up behind him and elbowed him in the pelvis to get him to snap out of it before he was caught. Black ran down the stairs outside the house to greed Red.

Blue growled under his breath as the other two started discussing the bike and Blue took the bags into another spare room. He came back out to see that Edge was leading Stretch out the door and smiled brightly, “Have fun Papy, call if you wanna talk.” His eyes resting on hearts as he bounced slightly waving at his brothers retreating frame, slumped in confusion as his brain hasn’t fully processed yet. He then turned to the other three in the living room.

Red in full leather jacket, black cargos, spiked collar and a Red wife beater underneath, chains on his clothes rattling softly. Black sat in his Black fleece pants and black wife beater, and his signature scarf. Razzy in a soft purple V neck shirt and black cotton PJ pants. Blue walked in still only in his Fleece sweats looked over everyone. 

“Okay, ground rules.” He chirped, and everyone groaned and slumped into the respective couches. “first, no one goes in mine or Stretches room without consent.” Blue shot Black a look as he reclined. “Second no one judges anyone else. Third if you are going to have people over let everyone know. If it’s spur of the moment shoot a quick message through the new group chat I made on our phones. Fourth, mind each others privacy and consent.” Blue smirked at the faces he was receiving. “Razz and Black have their rooms and Red I have given you the guest room on the first floor away from theirs so you all have your privacy. The house is mostly sound proof, but I will know if anyone is fighting or generally aggressive, it’s a security feature.” 

Red looked completely shocked at the sweet cinnamon roll in front of him offering only restrictions on privacy but otherwise not caring. Blue continued, “If you make a mess please clean it up, and we rotate dishes. Oh and Red.” He looked over to the biggest of the Sans in the room and smirked, “I have a surprise for you, If you agree to some terms that we will discuss later I will give the surprise.” 

Red looked wary, “What are the terms Blueberry.” He spoke gruffly and eyed the smallest. “Not to fond of surprises.

Blue smirked, “don’t worry I think you’ll enjoy it.” He purred in response and didn’t miss the way Black and Razz shivered softly. Red however did and shrugged.

Red went to unload his stuff when Black approached Blue with anger flaring, Razz was behind Black also seething. “What the fuck was that Blue, I know you love his bike but what are you promising him.”

Blue rolled his eyes and looked exhausted, “Its been a long day come on lets go for a ride and we will talk k.” Black and Razz nodded stiffly but the all went to their rooms to change. 

Not long after they immerged in their usual Black jeans and boots, all in some t-shirt and scarfs no where to be seen. Blue called out, “Red we are going out for a bit, don’t wait up and make your self at home.” A response echoed quietly through the house and they walked out the door. “Come on babe, lets go get our bikes.” Blue smiled widely and they all took off towards the alley where the bikes and their gear was left.

\---

They had ridden up to the usual clearing, the one they usually hash out plans for heists at Blue and Razz were sitting in the grass, Razz watching black pace in annoyance and Blue leaning on his elbows head back and eyes closed as he listened to the seething skeletons magic flickering around his fingertips as he walked. 

Blue waited till the other calmed down before peeking up and seeing the other still in full leathers and skull bandana pushed down around his neck. He rolled his eyes and smirked, “What is it love? You jealous of Red?”

Black looked at him and stopped pacing, “What do you expect out of him Blue, he won’t understand this.” He gestured to them.

Blue sighed and closed his eyes, “Red will, he may be of help to us as well, I’m more worried about what Comic may do, but for now I want to establish something with Red so that we can be sure.” 

Razz sighed, “What if he fucks this up.” He sighed, hunched in arms draping over his knees head down.

Blue sighed, “Razzybear, he will help us, he won’t know until we are sure but I already have an idea on that.” He smirked, “He is like us after all, maybe even more than you think.” 

Razz looked confused but Black sighed, “Whats your plan Blue?” he was resigned and annoyed, but he knew when the other had something stewing, “I need to be sure your thinking clearly.” 

Blue growled, “I’m not thinking with my LV if that’s what scares you, and I’m not thinking with my cock, if that’s what’s bugging you.” He opened an eye to see the other grinding his fangs and smirked, “I have a plan, but first we should take the bikes to my place and hide our gear for a while, the cops are getting closer.” 

He spoke certainly, and the others exchanged looks, “We are taking the bikes home with us?” Razzy asked hopeful.

Blue smiled and the moon caught his fangs slightly, they gleamed almost menacingly, and he chuckled, “sure, we are. I think they will be safer in the workshop.” 

\---

They got home and left the bikes in the back room of the workshop where the gardening equipment is and locked it up before they all took their bags of gear and hid them in their respective closets. Then Black and Razz went to bed alone to think about the events of the day, considering how many there have been it was no wonder they both passed out immediately.

Blue however had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he walked over to find Red in his room. He knocked on the door and entered at Reds confirmation. Red was sprawled out on the bed watching Netflix, his typical dirty movie on pause as Blue glanced over Red flushed softly but Blue shrugged, “This is a good one, how far have you gotten?” Blue asked casually and Red gaped.

“Uh, I just passed K for kink, you watch this?” Red looked incredulous at the small skeleton in front of him.

“The ABC’s of Sex, Yeah,” He laughed at Reds face, “If you’re going to be staying here you should know, I’m not innocent in any means of the word. And I saw up to S for Strap on.” He smiled, “Before I reminded your film back to the spot you were up to so you wouldn’t miss anything.” 

Red laughed, “So that’s why my movies always seem a bit off.” He looked at the small one, “Strap on huh? What’s your favorite so far.” 

Blue chuckled softly, “P for Pain makes Pleasure.” He purred at the larger.

Red turned his respective colour and analyzed the smaller in a new light. “Man I guess I have you pegged wrong.” 

Blue rolled his eyes and got back off the bed, “You have no idea Red.” He turned towards the door and smirked, “Time for you’re surprise.” Red got up and followed him cautiously. Knowing that Blue is nothing how he thought he was a bit more skeptical now. He got more confused as Blue led him outside towards the building in the back, he stopped at the pad locked door and began talking again. “So, I need you to agree to those terms now,” He looked over to Red who motioned for him to continue. Blue nodded and then began, “In here is a secret that only a few know, and you will be required to keep should I allow you to see it. You will be requested to help with it, and nothing that is spoken in here leaves here. Only to be discussed by the 4 of us, understand.” 

Red thought for a moment then nodded, he was lost at what to think but was too curious to give up now. Blue continued and the next words out of his mouth were shocking, “Not everything I do is entirely legal.” Blue spoke and Red stuttered.

“Wha…what do you mean.” Red looked over to the small one.

Blue sighed, “That is a secret you can’t know but for now, this is my work shop. I have been working on designing a motorcycle for a while but I’m not very good at the mechanics part, so all I have are the wheel, seat, gas tank and exhaust all custom built and designed by myself.” Red eyes were sparkling with stars as Blue put a key in the padlock, “you will have full use of the workshop and any item you may need I will provide for you. I just would like you to help me build the bike, so I can finally have one fit for my size. You can make anything else you like but I want your focus to be the bike till it’s done.”

Red looked at the lock as blue pulled it away and when Blue moved to the side Red opened the doors to see a fully equipped mechanical work shop with every piece of equipment he has ever dreamed of, the pieces and designs blue was talking about spread over a few metal work tables. Red was amazed and grabbed Blue in the tightest hug ever. “Ill do anything you need.” Red murmured. Before putting Blue down and walking in to touch and drool over the equipment.

“Only one more thing,” Red look back confused and Blue motioned to the door in the back, “don’t go in that room unless I request it.” Red nodded and Blue beam. “Great I’ll leave you to yourself and here.” Blue tossed the padlock over to the larger who caught it easy, “Keep her locked up, Papy thinks this is a gardening shed.” 

Red nodded but spoke up, “Hey Blue?” Blue looked over at him from where he was leaving, “What do you ride?”

Blues smile grew, “custom made Ducati, but I need something more me.” Reds jaw hit the floor as Blue walked away, “Good night Red, enjoy your stay here.” He waved and went inside to bed.

Red waved and muttered, “I am never fuckin leavin’.” He turned hearts in his eyes as he began to work in the shop till late at night.  
\---  
The next morning everyone woke up at their respected times to find Blue was not in the house.


	7. Chapter 6 - Taunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when things get tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I have be Awol for a bit, had a rough bought with my depression and taking care of my kids, but I will try to update more frequently. This chapter has been hard on me and Im still not happy with it but let me know what you think in the comments.

Blue sighed as he rolled his eyes behind the shades, The man behind the counter making no move to do as Blue had asked. He growled behind his mask and refused to think it was because he had left to do a job on his own without telling Black and Razz about it. He could do this himself, he needed more thrill I the first place, so trying something without back up should provide thrill right? He reached behind him and pulled his token gun out of hiding, the florescents gleaming of the engraving along the silver barrel and reflecting of the blue sparkle of the stone handle.

 

“Bring me what I asked, or I will shoot the lady?” He sneered as he turned the gun from the man to the woman at the counter to his right without moving his head or body.

 

The man visibly shaking now ran into the back room of the small shop, the woman was practically sobbing now as she shook keeping her hands on the cabinets in full view. ‘Hmm, what a good pet she would make.’ He thought chuckling softly that caused her to shake again. The man running back in with a beautiful leather case in hand placed it on top of the counter. Blue made a motion with the gun, the lady startled and made her way over to the case and shakily opened it to show off its contents. Blue smirked behind his mask and nodded as she repacked it and made her way around the case visibly shaking. She made the couple of steps toward him and passed him the case, then scrambled back once he took it from her.

 

His grin widened at the sound f sirens closing in and he looked to the man who was now practically wetting himself like an untrained puppy. The skeletal mouth on his mask twitching in the motion practically mimicking his own smile. He cocked the gun and his head at the man sighed, “Looks like somenes been a bad puppy.” His voice rough and gravely to hide his natural chirp and enthusiasm. “Oh well I guess that’s what I get for trusting a mutt.” He growled and as the car pulled up at front and he heard the car doors open and close he smirked. “Well guess you avoid being put down… this time.” He hissed before spinning on his heels and flying to the door.

 

Outside His grin widened even more at the police car infront of him, two officers cautiously standing behind the doors with guns pointed. The thrill he wanted, his eyes flicked to stars, then hearts behind his glases and soul pounded with adrenaline. Baby Blue put his gun away and looked between the two officers, “Where’s your third?” His deep abused voice asked the other two, startling them for a moment.

 

“Funny we could ask you where your other 2/3s are.” The driving officer snarked back.

 

The second chuckled softly, “Maybe you should call them over, we can have a picnic.”

 

Blue laughed boisterously and shook his head, “Flying solo this morning.” His gravelled response came filled with amusement, “But Ill pass it on for next time?” He chuckled.

 

“Sure, could be delighted to do it ourselves though,” The second officer smirked, “Where’s your hide out.”

 

Blue laughed again and shrugged, he hopped onto his bikes seat in front of their cruiser and looked over his shoulder to the other, “not far, closer than you think actually. Modest, well hidden, you should come by sometime… I have a feeling its up your ally.”

 

“Alright what’s the address? I’ll come for dinner, it’ll be a party?” He flashed a smiled while the other scowled at the theatrics.

 

Blue just smiled and spoke slowly, “2537 Blue jay Boulevard.” He chuckled at the other two as their faces went white. “Come by anytime.” He laughed as he sped off and immediately turned down a few random streets just in case they tried following. The shock they showed made him know secretly they wouldn’t.

 

He pulled up at home, parking the bike and stripping off his gear tucking it away into the locked cabinet, then grabbed the case carrying it carefully into the large house smiling as he went. This was the thrill he was waiting for.

\---

 

He looked up at the other officer and swore under his breath quickly making his way to the other standing there looking as if he just had his magic drained from him completely.

 

“Stretch?” Edge spoke calmly, “You need to breath Stretch.” He saw the panic attack slowly sneaking into the others eyes, “He was just trying to rattle you.”

 

Stretch froze then growled softly at Edge, “My address, he gave mine and Blues address….” His eyes shot up to the others, “What am I supposed to think, He knows where we live? How does he know that, he’s gunna hurt Blue.” Stretch was gasping in breaths now trying to regain control, “He’s going to kill Blue, He knows where Blue lives, He’s not safe, He’s… He’s… He-…” He cut off into a sob as he crumpled ninto Edges arms. “We need to go see Blue.”

 

Edge sighed but nodded and lowered stretch into the car. Lights and sirens on they sped off down to Blues house to go check on their brothers. “Blues not alone Stretch, the other three will protect him.” Edge tried to reassure him but Stretch rolled his eyes at the comment.

 

\---

 

Blue bounded up the stairs and into his room tucking the case away into his closet tucked behind the guitar case from the last heist. He was humming away when the light from the hall was blocked by two figures. Each leaned on a side of the door frame leg propped up and arms crossed as they glare at Blue, they were like to gorgeous pillars and Blue beamed at them with hearts in his eyes.

 

“Hello my loves, how was your morning?” He chirped his mask coming back onto his face, the responding growls had him chuckling softly, “well put your happy faces on cause Stretch and Edge will be here any minute.” He smiled at each of them caressing their faces as he brushed past them and headed back down stairs. “They’re gunna tell us a fun story.” He chirped as he walked into the kitchen grinning.

 

The sound of a siren outside had the other two jumping from their spots and  running down to the kitchen with anger on Blacks face and confusion on Razz’s. Black hissed, “Blue what did you do this morning.”

 

**-Ding-Dong-**

 

Razz and Black jumped and a door down the hall opened revealing a grumbling Red who was wiping his eyes.

 

**-Ding-Dong-**

 

Blue chuckled and shrugged, “I’ll get it,” he chirped loudly and hopped to the door opening it to reveal his brother, who immediately scooped up Blue and Edge behind him looking concerned till he saw his brother and relaxed. He chuckled, “Hi Pappy, whats up?” He asked all the fake curiousity he could manage etched into his voice and eye lights.

 

Stretch sighed and looked at them all, “We all need to talk.” He spoke carefully and Edge nodded.

 

“Head to the dinning table I’ll grab some snacks.” Edge spoke evenly a small command everyone willingly obeyed. Shortly Edge returned with some cookies and pop tarts, then they all waited as Edge began to retell the events of the morning.

 

All stared with shocked eyes, Blue making gasping noises when appropriate, obviously too innocent for this information he buried his face in his brothers sweater while he remained on his brothers lap the entire time. His shoulders shaking, to most looking as though he may be almost sobbing, Black caught his eye as he peaked out from the sweater and Blue smirked and winked at him, Black knew he was shaking with silent laughter and that had him seething.

 

Stretch held Blue tighter trying to comfort his brother but was clearly shaken and Red was now discussing things with Edge about what needed to be done for the safety of everyone and where was Sans? (Apparently who slept through his alarm again.) As edge grumbled out to him and Red visibly relaxed slightly.

 

Black had disappeared at some point his rage hung heavy in the air and nobody questioned it as he always seemed to have ‘trouble with his anger’. Razz came over to Stretch and Blue and smiled reassuringly at Stretch, “Don’t worry, we will all keep an eye on Blue for you.” Razz spoke evenly and confidently, the only reminder of how he used to be in his old universe before he found someone to dominate him. “No one can get past the three fell Sans’ without some serious regrets.”

 

Stretch looked warily at him but nodded, “Thanks Razz, Im glad you’re all here to help keep Blueberry safe.” He growled, “Sick twisted Reaper when I get my hands on him, ugh I’m gunna…”

 

“No, Papy.” Blue peaked up trying to look every bit as innocent as possible, “You can hurt him, just arrest him and let the force deal with him. You can't be violent that would be bad Papy. Really bad.” He pleaded at his brother as Razz scoffed, Blue knew it was at him being dramatic but Stretch assumed it was because of how innocent and naive Blue was.

 

Stretch sighed, “Hopefully it wont come to violence Blue, but it’s my job to be ready.” Edge cleared his throat as they had to get back to the precinct to go over some paperwork and Stretch nodded and gave another hug to Blue, “don’t worry, you’ll be safe.”

 

Blue smiled and climbed off Papy’s lap then walked them to the door, “Bye, be safe.” He waved then closed the door. Turning just in time to catch Razz growl and Black tackle him to the ground. Blue and Black immediately rolling around and thrashing at each other growling as Razz sighed and went to start lunch.

\---

 

To say Black was pissed at Blue was an understatement, He was beyond mad and annoyed at what he had done.

 

“Come on my Noir, I was just having fun. Had to pick up a prize and didn’t want to wake you.” Blue purred into Blacks ear as the threw each other across the living room.

 

“Blue you put yourself, and us in serious danger!” Black hissed in response, “You almost got caught by your brother and then you gave him your address.” Black stared at Blues eye lights that held a taunting mischief in them that made Black growl. “They are going to be more vigilant now, they are going to hunt us down.”

 

Blueberry laughed, “Thank stars, I needed more excitement in my life.” Blueberry the flipped Black down and slammed him back against the floor. Hs back pushed up against the couch.

 

Black gaped at Blue over him, “That’s what this was about? The thrill?” Blue smirked in response and Black growled and threw Blue from him getting up and growling aggressively. “You willingly put me and Razz in harms way because you were bored?”

 

Blue was shocked to be thrown by Black and looked up at him then sighed, “Black, I chose to live this life for the thrill. You and Razz were an excellent addition to that and I couldn’t be happier.” His eye lights wavered back to normal and his soul glamour dropped as he sighed in relive. “But I'm growing bored, Its no longer about the money, you and Razz both know that.” Blue pushed himself up to a sitting position, “I'm aggressive and powerful, No one but you two know this, My life is becoming dull and repetitive. You must understand what it’s like to want to push boundaries and experience more. There isn’t much left I can do that is thrilling anymore, I need more rush, more excitement.” He drooped slightly in his posture and cracked his neck slightly, “Almost getting caught was exhilarating, and I would do it again just to feel that happiness again.”

 

Black watch Blue completely drop his guard for the first time since they met and Blue tried to intimidate him away from his family. He was shocked at the weight falling from Blue as all the magic, the false happiness, all the masks and walls he built dropped away to be completely open with him. “Blue, It was incredibly reckless to put Razz through this.” Black shook his head dropped to his knees in front of Blue, “Remember how hard it was to bring Razz’s mind back from the madness that came from the overload of LV from the life he lived in his underground.” Black spoke softly, “Do you remember how broken he was when he realized that all that thrill he had to live with wasn’t a lifestyle he had to live but was forced to.”

 

Blue looked away from Black and nodded, “we almost lost him.” Was all he could respond and Black nodded.

 

“Razz will break if you put him through what he had to go through and by your own choice. You are letting your LV drive your desire for more danger. It’s a dangerous game you play for fun Blue, but If anyone can beat the LV and start living again its you my Little Tart.” Blue growled slightly at the pet name but sighed and nodded, “Come on lets go talk to Razz make sure he is okay. Then we will figure out how to make your life more fun without the danger alright.”

 

Blue looked at him and smiled weakly, “Alright, but can we have a match later.” Blue smirked softly, “That was fun and I have a lot of pent up energy right now from not actually getting to kill anyone today followed by being innocent.” Black laughed and nodded leading him off to the kitchen where he saw Razz vanish.

 

\---

 

Razz was standing by the kitchen door listening to the two of them fight, He growled when he heard them discuss his past, ‘He may be the Submissive one but he wasn’t a pansy. He was still strong and aggressive as ever,’ he thought as he stormed into the kitchen and began angrily dicing different meats to make a medley stew. ‘they always forget my skill as an assassin and a fighter the more I submit in this relationship.’ He gripped the knife handle tighter, he didn’t hate being the sub, no he enjoyed the role. He hated being belittled by his past problems and his feeling, that pissed him off.

 

As they entered the room he didn’t even try to mask his aggression, the knife sliding through the beef like butter to hit the cutting board harshly. He never glanced up at them and didn’t bat an eye to their greeting. He continued to cook quietly and let his anger seep into the cooking. Good thing his stew is spicy because the hostile magic flowing into the food would pack quite the punch.

 

Blue and Black looked at each other confused about the anger rolling off Razz, Blue sighed and approached him from behind wrapping his arms around Razz’s waist. “I’m sorry for going out on my own and leading them back here Razzy. I didn’t mean to up…”

 

Blue was cut off as Razz yanked himself out of the hold and moved to dump the last of the vege’s in the boiling pot. Then he spun on the others and snarled, “I don’t care about that. I could care less if you go out on your own or lead cops right to me. At least then that would be something I understood fully, something I was used to.” Blue studied his mate and felt Black stiffen behind him, but Blue didn’t move waiting for him to continue with what was bothering him.

 

Razz growled before looking Black in the eyes, “I know you think Im weak, that I could break at any moment, That I am mentally unstable.” Black flinched slightly at the words but looked down in guilt. “I realize gaining all my levels of violence at one time instead of gradually like everyone else threw me through a mental hoop.” He hissed, “But I also know you think since I have been ‘helped’ that I’m made of glass, that I don’t remember or suppressed that time.” Razz looked to Blue now a bit defeated, “I remember every single thing I have ever done.”

 

Blue looked shocked and twitched to reach out for Razz but held his hand back knowing that wouldn’t help at the moment.

 

Razz continued, “I remember every time I beat my brother, every time I came close to killing any of you in a fit of rage, I remember all of you thinking about giving up on me. I remember you refusing to give up on me. I know part of it was the resilient fake chipper innocence you flaunt everyday because you hide you LV from everyone.” Razz looked down to see that Blue still had himself completely exposed to them and smiled slightly, “I chose to be yours that day.” He whispered, “Im mad that you all think my state of mind is so weak that I could deteriorate because Blue wants to get his fucking hands dirty and chase after danger. Or that he could experience the same thing.”

 

He stared them straight in the eye now and smirked, “He already surpasses my LV by quite a bit, I'm proud he doesn’t fall into the aggressive delusions like the rest of us, but the only way to snap like I did is to gain 6+ LV’s at the same time.” Then he growled at Black, “And I'm not going to snap back into serial killer rampage easily so stop tiptoeing around me, I'm still a fucking assassin, not a mental patient. I will only truly break when you both give up on me.” He turned around and grabbed the now fully cooked pot of Stew of the hot element and placed it on the cutting board.

 

Blueberry approached again and wrapped his arms around Razz, “I will never give up on you Babe, I'm sorry Razz ma Tazz.”

 

Razz dead panned, “Well that's it, mental state broken. Time to get my serial killer on.” He then smirked and turned around tackling Blue to the tile floor and growled softly, “Looks like Ill start with you my little Blueberry short cake.”

 

Blue froze and then processed his words and growled, “I'm not fucking short.” He then wrestled Razz to the ground.

 

\---

 

After they calmed down and invited Red for stew for lunch, which had the kick that three out of four recognized from living in their timelines and had a moment of recognition, they all four went out back, Blue saying he wanted to initiate combat with both Black and Razz. Red was insistent he follow outside to keep an eye on things to make sure he didn’t give Stretch a reason to kill him. Blue flashed him star eyes and smiled at Red, while Black and Razz both snickered behind them at the implication.

 

Once Red was off to the sidelines Black looked at Blue and smirked, “So you gunna hold back for the audience cupcake.”

 

Blue chuckled and cast a side glance at him, “Not in your dreams Blackberry, I think it’s time to give Red the show of his life.” He smirked and bounced merrily off to his starting side of the field while the other two walked in the opposite direction.

 

Red stood on the middle sidelines and gave a strained smile, “Blue are you sure this is a good idea. I know your strong but both the dark versions of you at the same time.”

 

Blue smiled and nodded stars blown wide in his sockets as he rocked on his heels, “Yup, its gunna be fun, we are all gunna blow off some steam and show off some magnificent magic attack things. It’ll be great.” Reds face fell slightly and the other two were laughing on their side of the field. Red had a feeling they were laughing at Blues innocence and that made something dark awaken inside of Blue and he held back the sadistic smirk that wanted to grace his teeth.

 

Red did a final check:

**BLUEBERRY SANS**

**LV 1**

**ExP 0**

**HP 20**

**Attk 10/Def 10**

***cant wait to kick butts.**

**BLACKBERRY SANS**

**LV 9**

**ExP 18652**

**HP 698**

**Attk 109/Def 98**

***This should be interesting.**

**RAZZBERRY SANS**

**LV 7**

**ExP 14523**

**HP 586**

**Attk 95/Def 86**

***hope you enjoyed the stew.**

 

Red did a double take at Razz’s flavour text and laughed, “Night one Razzy.” Then chuckled and sighed, “Alright, 3…2…1… Start.” He stepped back and watched with strained anticipation, ‘this wont go well.’


	8. Chapter 8 - Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all fight scenes, Im not great at them and im not happy with it but I have delayed posting it for too long, so here it is, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh i also added some French, I apologize for any mistransalations in this chapter.

Blue smiled brightly, stars blown wide in his sockets as Red counted down, then immediately sent out 5 small light blue bones towards the other two, about the size of a ruler. Across the field he could see Razz smirk and Black rolling his eye lights. Razz immediately just knocking the bones away from them with his hands, barely being singed. Black stood lazily, arms crossed and looking at the shifting clouds, looking all like he wasn’t expecting this to be a hard one battle. Blues smile grew wider, he knew that Black was just posing, and Red was worried, internally he is laughing at Razz who seems miffed by the stupidly easy fight.

 

As expected Razz sighed and summoned up a dozen or so large sharpened Purple bones, all aimed at Blue, and Blacks control hand twitched to add some of his deep blue bones, slightly larger than the others. Red hesitated at the sight wondering if he should help the small skeleton, whom had only summoned a femur club and nothing else. The colour was also insubstantial, almost translucent and that worried the largest of the four sans.

 

As the bones all flew in Blue’s direction he chuckled and ran towards them, an echo of ‘mweh he he, I can do it.’ Echoing through the field before the crash of conflicting magic and a bright flash of violet from the field where the magic all exploded in varying hues. Red’s gasp was heard, but Blue was focused more on destroying the bones with the club in the flash of light he caused by solidifying his magic into a solid gorgeous Cobalt after dropping most of his glamour to focus, he still kept his LV covered as a stat, but the rest of his stats now clearly visible, once the lights and explosion dies down. Blue not even breaking a sweat standing in the middle of the blast leaning bored, and with a smug grin, against the now longer femur club he had summon, that still glowed a deep cobalt that was stunning.

 

The smoke and flash cleared and the reactions of Razz and Blacks matching smirks were expected, the look on Reds face, god he wished he had thought to film his reactions, jaw hanging open, limbs twitching not knowing where to protect or run in terror whilst his eye lights have vanished. Blue chuckled quietly as he felt the check on his soul happen and kept his peripheral trained on the largest with interest at what he saw.

 

**BLUEBERRY SANS**

**LV 1**

**ExP 0**

**HoPe 823/826**

**Attk 126/ Def 110**

***You should see your face.**

 

Red immediately straightened, eye lights returning and giving blue an incredulous look, “Your stats changed?” Blue just shrugged in response and smiled sweetly.

 

“Huh, did they? Does that happen a lot?” the stars in his eyes sparkled with innocence that Red had no idea was fake as Blue continued to lean against the club looking at Red.

 

Red gaped, “No Blue people can’t change their stats, that’s not really possible for anyone.”

 

“Huh, that’s odd, maybe we should do some research about it sometime.” Blue smiled sweetly tilting his head at the other, His control hand sparkling slightly preparing to retaliate to the current 30 or so Sharpened bones the other two had manifested and shot of in the blink of an eye while Red was distracted. He at the last second noticed as they struck and once again a loud bang sound rung out but this time when the magic settled, it showed a huge bone shield over blue, with all the attacks sticking out the top in many jagged and skewed angles. “Maybe I should finish the fight first though? What do you think Red?” Blue pushed himself off the bone and swung it over to rest on his shoulder, giving a small wink before skipping off down the field. The air of innocence around him so thick it was almost tangible.

 

Red just nodded watching the small Sans skip off like he hadn’t just created a shield so big that would have strained anyone to hold, and in such a deep rich blue colour that was so unlike the lighter counterpart it came from. He watched in awe as he other two charged each with sharpened bone swords in hand at the smallest who was still skipping like he was a child off to the ice cream shop.

 

The large club over Blues shoulder was held out as he spread his legs to prepare for a fight, to hold his balance, Club growing in thickness and now almost the size of a basket ball at the swinging end. Black and Razz now on him, swing down with speed and force that would have had Red stumbling from lack of stamina, especially after the large shield, which he now noticed was still manifested in the same place as before. He couldn’t help but wonder how high Blues magic stores were to be able to maintain such a draining magic and still move like nothing weighed him down.

 

Dodging the attacks swiftly, Blue swung the club with a natural grace that Black appreciated, and Razz envied. To create a large battering weapon, maintain it and still swing like it weighed nothing was an amazing feat but Black remembers trying to force star eye lights for longer than 2 hours and remembered being close to unconscious. He always wondered how much magic Baby Blue had stored up to use whenever but was never given a straight answer when he asked. His decided to swing and parry away, on his next parry he moved to reveal 6 sharpened bones flying towards Blue from where he was concealing them.

 

Blue however repositioned his feat and back flipped back away from Black, next to Razz, landing and immediately over swinging his club back to aim at Razz’s legs. Jumping Razz narrowly missed the club, but his jump was what was anticipated as a slew of cobalt bones rushed towards him whilst he was in the air. “Shit,” Razz cursed as he covered to protect himself as much as possible from the hit.

 

**Razz 384/586**

 

Razz growled at the damage taken and landed again, but immediately flinging himself back away from Blue to avoid the club once more. Black had advanced once again and brought down his sword once more to blue, who swung his club into both hands and thrust it up to block him, grunting softly. “Come on Ma Noir, you can do better, mon Cherrie.” Blue purred at the other, so quiet that Red had missed it.

 

Black rolled his eyes and hissed at Blues words, he always hated the French endearments the other used at him, they were always terms to show him he was not the dominant one. “Shut up Baby Blue, you know I’m holding back on you. Would want to hurt everybody’s favorite babybones.”

 

Blue faltered slightly and lost the stars in is eyes but quickly recovered his glamour on his LV and ExP, he couldn’t let Red know yet, it was too early. He growled and pushed of the ground, throwing the momentum into the club to send Black stumbling away before swinging the club down hard towards the ground, for it to drop shape before striking the ground and gracefully reforming into a whip.

 

Razz’s eye lights blew out into instinctive stars at the masterful display of magic control as Black snarled at Blue. Immediately Razz called his bone to transition into a dagger and began to sneak up on Blue while he was distracted by Black.

 

Black resummoned his sword of bone into a katana and rushed at Blue, but Blue jumped out of the way turning slightly at the skeleton next to him and snapping the whip to capture the others ankle and yanked back until Black face planted. He caught sight of Razz out of the corner of his vision as the other lunged onto his back. He reached an arm to encompass the one that grabbed him and threw his weight forward to crash Razz to the ground on top of Black.

**Razz HP 210/586**

**Black HP 526/698**

 

Blue chuckled softly as the two wrestle to get up, he desummoned all his magic and strolled back to the center of the field and glance at Red who was just slack jawed now his focus gone as he seem to be internally questioning everything he ever knew. Blue rolled his eye lights and watch the Leather clad skeleton with interest to see what he was thinking cross his face but all he saw was shock, concern and something akin to sadness. Blue sighed, “How are you doing Red?” his voice holding all its usual chipperness with an edge of concern, “You can go into the shed and work o your project if you want.” He smiled Reassuringly.

 

Red looked up at the other, Blue was strong, fast and had amazing control, something he expected but not at this level of intensity. He expected Blue to be good as all his training and energy pointed to that, good in technique yeah, but not in over all power and certainly not in magic control and stores which he couldn’t figure out how deep they ran. “No Blue, I-Im okay, just a little c-confus-sed.” He looked at the other two rising, Razz fairly batter but with decent health left and Black barely scratched, maybe just bruised. “Ummm, Blue, when did you learn all this stuff? How much magic do you have.”

 

Blue shrugged, “Here and there, lots of free time considering money isn’t a problem and I work my own hours.” He smirked at the second question, “Don’t worry about it, I’m not tired.” He really wasn’t, he still had lots of magic left but shrugged and turned his attention back to the others, “Well back to work.” The had risen to stand, each with a short bone attack and a wave of them behind theirs heads prepared and panting softly. ‘Their magic must be getting lower’ Blue thought softly and dropped his control hand for the whip to reform in his hands.

 

Both charged Blue this time poised to attack swiftly and move agiley away from the whips reach. The each took a side and slashed towards Blue who made a quick move to dodge Razz’s only to land on Blacks attack. He winced and pulled forward from both, snapping the whip quickly to Razz and capturing the others wrist in the whips length and pulling harshly. Razz immediately stumbling into the grasps of the smaller who takes his wrist quickly and wraps them both up in the whips cable. He looked into Razz’s shocked and intrigued eyes lights and gave a small smirk, “Later love and we can tie you up properly.” With a slow smile Razz’s face heated up a slight purple and Blue pushed him off to Red, who caught him and lowered Razz to the ground to watch and recover.

 

Looking back up he realises he was distracted to long as Black descend on him with his attack aimed. “Shit,” Blue spoke so quietly the others wouldn’t have heard him as he threw his arms up to block the attack, catch the blade in both hands he winced sharply as marrow flowed from the palms to down his ulnas.

 

**Blue HP 513/826**

 

Black smirked and caught his eyes, “Come on Baby, show daddy what you got.” He winked at the smaller injured skeleton, watching his eye lights change from stars to pin pricks, watched the smile shift into a sneer and happily he watched as the LV started to seep off him in waves of anger and destructive intent. Blacks smirk grew wider, “That’s right little one, release all your control to me.”

 

With that Blue snapped and growled threateningly, “juste essayer et le prendre, Blackberry.” ( _Just try and take it, Blackberry_ ) his speech switching to his native language in his anger was biting and lilting at the same time. Blue then pushed back on the weapon and threw him back before leaping back twice, on the third push off he leaped into backflip landing on a summon dragon skull, slightly feline in appearance and Feral in every sense of the word. Blue’s mirk was just as feral in the state of his LV coursing through his magic, his fangs slightly elongated, eye lights a dark navy slits, and his phalanges appearing to have more of a claw like appearance.

 

Red now gaping openly at the display looks shocked, confused and mildly horrified. This isn’t Blue like he has ever seen and he is worried something bad happened. He glanced down at Razz who was practically salivating over the appearance of his smallest lover showing his true side.  Razz spotted Reds look and merely winked slightly at the largest of the Sans before looking back to the field. Reds gaze flicked to Black who rolled his eyes but smirked and got into a new stance.

 

Black almost laughed at the display going on, he had never seen Blue’s feral side before and he was proud to have triggered it. Any monster with love has a feral side that changes their appearance, most of the monsters with higher LV tend to adapt to hold most of their feral look but with the non-feral mindset to stay sane. Black reached a hand out and flicked his magic slightly, in it forming and intricate bow to look like it had a blaster beast head for an arrow guide with the body coiling down to the bottom and smokey vines curling to the top. From his back held a small void tear that distorted if you looked directly at it, from the pocket Black removed a void arrow, around the arrow itself pulsed with magic that appear to suck in the light around it making an aura of darkness. The arrow itself was merely a carved bone shaped like a spinal cord, but the colour was Black, pure un yielding black, a piece of the void it’s self.

 

Blue smirked and in a crouch growled a challenge at the other before the Blaster took off up and circled the field blue shooting Bone constructs at the other while Black aimed his arrow, He has calmed himself and looks to be fully relaxed. Breath in he locks onto Blue, breath out he traces his movements, breath in he pulls taut, breath out the arrow looses, striking the void beast who screams and disappears in void dust, but Blue merely jumps while hissing and summons another to resume his battle.

 

It continues the same, void arrows and Bone constructs back and forth, dodging, some hits, and Blue growling taunting in his native tongue, Black hissing in frustration right back. Soon the void beast he is now on gets hit and Blue begins to fall, Black is panting from his over use of Void magic and lets the bow dissipate. He watches Blue’s decent cursing now that the other hasn’t made and move off course. He growls and the three start sprinting to the falling skeleton only to all spot and fall flat on their asses as a full bodied blaster beast tears from the void and catches Blue carefully setting him down.

 

All eyes lock on the beast wide eyed, no one has enough magic to summon a full beast, its unheard of. The beast whines at Blue who is kneeling in front of it gasping for air, he looks up at the beast who is about 6 feet at its shoulder and 8 feet long before the tail which is flicking nervously. Blue smiled and leaned into the muzzle of the beast and wrapped his arms around it as best he could, “Je vais bien petit, merci pour votre aide.” ( _I'm alright small one, thank for your help._ ) Blue spoke carefully before standing carefully and smiling at the others, “Well that was a fun match. Who wants taco’s?” Blue smiled sweetly, all traces of ferality are gone from the small skeleton, his hands still dripping marrow from earlier but back to small blunt phalanges, eye lights bright blue stars and his fangs shortened enough to fit and hide back as before. He turned and pet the beasts nose before sending it back home, then immediately collapsed after it vanished.

 

All three in awe and frozen in place until the see Blue hit the ground then they run over. Red immediately picking him up to take him inside, “Razz get some food for everyone to replenish their magic.” He looks to Black, “You bring the first aide kit and call Comic.” He hesitates for a moment the turns to look at them, “You both need to answer some questions about our little sweatheart here.” He turned and immediately short cut to the Blue’s bedroom leaving Razz and Black behind.

 

Black sighed and looked down at Razz who was still kneeling on the ground and smiled, “Come on love, lets clean up Blue’s mess… Again.”

 

 Razz looks at him and growls in response but stops and sighs, “What else is he hiding from us? That was impossible right?” Razz looked thoroughly concerned.

 

Black looked to the house and shrugged, “Guess not, but…” He trailed off slightly, “Has Blue ever shown his Feral side before?” Razz immediately shook his head, “That’s what I was afraid of.” He helped Razz up and kissed him softly, “Come, lets heal our little demon then we can get some more answers.

 

Razz just nodded as they wondered to the house to do the jobs they were instructed to do.

\---

Red paced the bedroom waiting and looked down at the smallest and sweetest alternate, “What the hell are you hiding from us pipsqueak.” He growled and checked the other.

 

**BLUEBERRY SANS**

**LV 11**

**ExP 23563**

**HoPe 52/826**

**Attk 126/ Def 110**

***Bet ya didn’t know I could do that.**


	9. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my laptops keyboard and touchpad had just stopped, then I had to send it out for repairs under warranty and I only just got it back.
> 
> This Chapter was made in haste and I apologize if its not as long as usual or as good as I was hoping.

Red just stared, checking him again and again, the results of the check never changing. He was to shocked to move, to shocked to even close his mouth, Reds brain has thoroughly shut down.

 

"Red whats going on? why is Blue unconscious? the other two seem berry confused." Classic tried to lighten the mood as he moved to Red and touched his shoulder. 

 

That was all it took, Red snapped, "What in the motherfucking holy stars? God fucking damn it, what else is the fucking smug little bastard hiding? How the fuck did he deceive all of us? How the fuck did he summon the whole fucking blaster beast? How do you even have this much magic and LV?" He growled out, turned and kicked the reading chair next to him into the wall.

 

Classic on the other hand had raised his hands and backed away while Red seemed to vent a little, until the words registered. "What? Who can summon an entire beast? That's impossible. Who is deceiving us Red?" Classic was confused, well putting it lightly, He came to help an injured Blueberry that was laying in the room peacefully out of consciousness, and Red has seemed to fly of the handle.

 

Red turned on Classic and growled, "Check him, but don't wake him yet. I need to talk to the fucking rotten berries to know what the fuck is going on." Red all but stormed out of the room as Classic sighed and sat on the bed next to his smallest friend.

 

"What has got him all in a tizzy? Hmm so lets see whats got you knocked down yeah." He mumbled before looking to Blue's SOUL, He initiated a check and promptly fell of the bed and hit the wood floor hard on his coccyx. Sockets wide and void of lights Classic just stared, "How?" He climbed up but now warily sat on a tool by the bed and began radiating healing magic into the small skeleton. He was pissed but needed to know the truth and Blueberry, that fucking little shit, is going to fucking tell him whether he likes it or not. 

 

\----

 

Red stormed down to the Kitchen where Razz was once again cooking something for everyone and Black was sitting at the breakfast nook nursing a glass of deep red wine. Razz glancing to Red and sighed, wiping his hands and turning around, Where Black didnt so much as lift anything but the wine glass to his teeth.

 

Red was seething, "Alright you two whats going on in this freak show with you swaps?" He growled out.

 

Black smirked softly as Razz crossed his arms, "So I take it his Glamour fell huh? I always wondered what it would take to get him to drop it against his will." Black chuckled, "What is he at now, 9? We don't always get to see it, It must be up there somewhere." Blacks eye lights flicked to Red as the other monsters hands clenched and unclenched.

 

"11, Its fucking 11" He spat back, "what did you two do too corrupt our sweet berry." He was radiating malicious intent but the other two exchanged a glance and promptly burst out laughing.

 

Razz smiled and looked at Red, "Seriously hun, He was at 6 when we met him. He came out of that sickly underground already bloodthirsty, we just didn't know how thirsty Baby Blue was." Razz smirked, "Besides I'm the only sans that killed by accident, I don't appreciating being told i'm corrupting others." Razz chirped before turning back to the stove to make what appeared to be quesadillas. 

 

Black shrugged, "Baby Blue is a bit trigger happy, as _they_ like to call it." Blacks emphasis on they shows he meant real people and not a term in general.

 

Red growled but it was more subdued as he took in their words. "What do you mean he had 6 when you met? He's always been like this?" The others just shrugged and nodded, "Does Stretch even know? How did Classic no see through his glamour, he is supposed to be the most magically inclined."

 

Black sighed, "No and you cant tell him, Blue needs to be the one, but right now that would just put us all in jeopardy." He chuckled slightly, "As for classic, I have a theory but no one is going to like it. Have the two ever actually fought?" Red was obviously thinking deeply on this but shook his head. Black smiled, "I think Blue pulls his punches around everyone and has never fought with Classic for a reason, He is competitive, he knows Classic's potential. I don't think he would pull them against him, not with the knowledge of how powerful Classic is." He then shrugged, "As for Blue's story, that you will have to ask him about, but we already gave you his identity, all you need is the rest of the information." He paused for a moment before a familiar energy awoke in the house, all of them seeming to notice and look towards the stairs simultaneously. "He's awake, which means Classic is trying to go get answers, You should probably go help him before something goes wrong." Black motioned to Red.

 

Red just looked back breifly before grumbling under is breath about stupid stubborn swaps being useless and leaving back towards Blueberry. 

 

\---

 

Classic woke Blue easily and with a quarter of his health restored. He was crossing his arms staring down at the smug looking Berry whom had kept his eye lights neutral and his glamour dropped. "Blue you need to explain some stuff to me, I think you missed out a few pieces when we became friends."

 

Blue laughed his normal laugh that sounded like soft bells, gentle, melodic and sweet, everything that Blue has pretending. "Hey Classic, guess the beast is out of the void huh. Yeah, Im not as sweet and innocent as most think. I actually left the underground with 5 LV but what Stretch doesn't know wont hurt him."

 

"Blue your LV is 11, that is very high for a none fellverse monster, what caused this, what did you do?" Classic for all intents and purposes sounds heartbroken and lost. 

 

Blue falters slightly before huffing, "It started with defending my brother and myself from jerks underground like Gaster, then the humans on the surface. After awhile it became about tying up loose ends until finally It triggered a small bit of bloodlust, But I'm fine I can control it." He smiled, his 100 watt smile at Classic who actually dropped his grin and looked at his friend closely. Blue sighed, "I'm actually not as naive and childish as people think, thats just how Papy wants me to be so it's a front that got out of control. I was denied the guard for being to aggressive for our sweet universe and I'm the dominant alpha in a poly relations constantly fighting of Black who is also an alpha. Not quite what you expected huh?" 

 

Classic sighed and looked to the ground, "Blue I don't care about what you are, I'm pissed that you kill for fun, but I'm more pissed that I thought we were friends," He stood and saw Red in the doorway just watching, "I guess we weren't close enough to talk about shit, I wont tell Stretch but if you kill again I will tell Edge. Then you will be arrested." He sighed and moved past Red ignoring their attempts to stop him. Leaving the house and stopping to sit on the front step when the tears came to his eyes.

 

Red abruptly turned on Blue and growled, "So I heard all of that," He then sighed and sat where Classic was sitting, "I think I knew, you always acted different around certain monsters, but seriously Classic didn't need you to pretend to be his friend, He cares to much."

 

Blue growled now, "I didn't pretend I was just worried he wouldn't want to be friends if he knew the truth, look how he treated your brother until you two finally started dating. I wasn't willing to lose a friend over something that is meaningless."

 

Red groaned, "So Baby Blue huh, I didn't take you for the leader of a biker gang, lots of crimes under your belt and more murders that most can count. How you going to fix that one?" Red asks condescendingly.

 

Blue sighed, "One more job, then I'll go straight but I need to do this one, It is super important to me, the other two dont even know about this job, hell they cant." He growled, "They want me to go straight as well."

 

Red chuckled and shook his head, "Then why you doing it? Is it the money or the thrill?" He looked into Blues eyelights, its not worth your family." 

 

Blue sighed, "Its a little bit of the thrill, dont care about the money. This one isnt to risk the family but fix it." He looked back, "Help me with it, then I will go straight and let the three of you make me find thrill in more sane ways." He smiled softly, "Does that work for you?" 

 

Red sighed and leaned back, "As long as I dont have to kill anyone I'm in, how will this fix the family?"

 

Blue smirked, "Ever heard of Blacks brother? Names Cash I think?" 

 


	10. thoughtful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that was a hell of an unexpected Hiatus, but I am back and not sure my writing skills are up to snuff but here is a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mostly a reflective chapter, Will bounce between a lot of the Sans's and Stretch. I'm sorry for how messy this one came out but been a bit out of it lately. I have gone back and tweaked a few consistencies like the age gap between the brothers.

Red was in the workshop, his hands building Blue's new baby, but his mind had wandered. How did Blue think he was going to find Blacks brother. He had been missing since before the undergrounds all released on to the same mountain.

He sighed placing down another piece of the new engine he was working on, his head falling to rest in his hands as he groaned, "What am I gettin mahself into?" Sitting back up Red got back to work while Comic was currently avoiding the house like it personally offended him. "So much for my new relationship." He growled out, still bitter about how Blue had lied to Comic all that time.

\---

Black was sitting on the couch with Razz curled up in his lap while some stupid movie played in the back ground. Razz was focused but Black couldn't pull his mind away from the tiny lover who apparently has been keeping even more secrets that they had initially thought, A small growl rumbled through his rib cage as that thought pissed him off more. Razz sat still gently stroking up and down Blacks radius and ulna to sooth him, but secretly Razz was also pissed at little Blue.  
So many secrets lately that he was wondering if they were even all partners anymore, He wouldn't tell him or Black any of his plans but suddenly he had Red around to help. Were they being replaced mow that Blue had lost his initial thrill, Razz whimpered softly at the thought and Black instinctively held him closer.

What ever the case was Razz and Black were done with the secrets, If Blue couldn't talk to them then this relationship was no longer stable. You should trust your partner, and right now neither of them felt like Blue trusted them, it was heart breaking that they could feel this way but they needed to communicate.

\---

Blue paced his room, Red was willing to help and he was thrilled that this was something new he could do. When he got a couple of leads on Cash not only being up here also but where he may be Blue didn't hesitate in his planning. He would do anything for his lovers, he just couldn't tell them yet, he wanted to surprise them, especially his more reluctant of lovers. He loved Blacks spirit and that he still fought for dominance after all this time, He knows that all the San's heat is coming up soon and he plans to put his plan into motion as soon as they have recovered. 

Also making sure to line up a few contractors for the repairs the house will no doubt need once all 5 of them finish their heats. That is, if Comic comes around for Reds and his heat, otherwise Blue has no problem helping Red out. Anything for a friend, plus Red seems like the perfect sub, the things he could do with that collar he wore constantly had Blue's mouth practically salivating. Later, for now he should focus on his current two lovers who he knows are seething down stairs, his LV can pick up their intent towards him and it has his magic tightening his pants.

He paced for a little while longer trying to control his magic before he finally left his room to speak to the other Berries. Easily seeing them on the couch he makes his way down the stairs to join them, ducking just in time for the Black/Blue bone to fly past his head into the wall. Blue rolls his eyes, "Im coming to talk you asshole, keep your bones to yourself." He grit out, he hasn't bothered with any of his usual masks since the cat was out of the bag so to speak with him.

Black growled, "Take your own advice Blueberry." Motioning to Blues pants where a bulge was still visible.

Blue sighed and shrugged, "couldn't get it to go away, I could feel your angry intent upstairs and it did great things to my imagination." Blue purred.

Razz and Black though each shot him a hard glare and growled deeply, Razz snuggling deeper into Blacks hold while they waited for Blue to speak, which seemed like it could take for ever if the little tyrant was going to be lewd.

Shocking to both of them, Blue spoke up immediately, "I know you both have questions, I will try to answer what I can, but know somethings i need to keep for myself. At least for now." He looked to the two and Razz quirked a brow at that before huffing slightly and nuzzling into Black, much to this amusement and Blues annoyance.

Black while feeling smug spoke first, "How long have you been able to summon an entire Blaster beast Blue?"

Blue shrugged, "The one I summoned outside, he was the baby, I fully summoned him for the first time when I was 6. I was being bullied again and wanted to get away from everything, I summoned Apollo, who was only about 3 feet tall then and he took off with me on his back all the way to the secret cave in Waterfall." Smiling, he continued, "His mother Persephone was summoned when i was 12 and Aaron was beating me up for the stars in my eyes calling me weak, She is 8 feet full size. She picked me up and curled up with me in the snow for 3 hours making sure no one tried to come after me."  
He looked at his fingers, and sighed, "Hades came to me when I was 16, I got caught in one of the side tunnels one day and a monster grabbed me, I was shoved down and raped. I didn't even know Hades had save me until I was safely back in Snowdin in my yard, curled up in Hades front limbs while he kept me warm. He is 12 feet full size." He sighed, "People don't take to well to the beasts full size, so I never bring it out unless i'm in danger."

Black and Razz sat gaping at the small one, both in awe and horror at what he was saying, they came out to protect him, but he could have summoned a 12 foot Blaster beast summoned for a few hours, it's just terrifying to think of the magic store he carries. Razz looked at Black before turning back to Blue and squeaked, "Are you getting bored of us?"

Blue looked shocked at his Razzle Dazzle, "Never baby," He caressed Razz's cheek and smiled softly before glancing into Blacks eyes that held the same question and he touched his cheek as well. "I would bond with both of you in a heartbeat if I could." He sighs and kisses each gently before continuing, "As soon as I have finished this final task I have started, I will bond with both of you and settle down, we can discuss babybones or a new house, maybe 12 dogs. The possibilities are endless."

Black growled, "After what job Blue? I thought you were done." Razz pulled from Blue and tucked back into Black again tears forming, but they were confused, what blue had said sounded nice but he thought he was done with the jobs as well. It's what Blue promised after all.

Blue sighed, "This job is personal and If done right, no one will die and the family will be happier, I promise." His eyes flashes to stars and his smile back in place, but he was not hiding, instead he was showing how genuine he meant those words.

Black growled but nodded, "Fine, but if someone else dies, or you lie again then that's it. I will take Razz back home and you will have a big house to yourself, because Red already misses Comic, and your brother hasn't called tonight to check on you. He is with Edge and everyone will move on without you, if you don't smarten up." He hissed at the smallest one before standing up, taking Razz with him in his arms into their room and slamming the door.

Groaning Blue rose from his crouch on the floor and sighed, "Shit, scolding and being shown your replaceable all with a hard on, my night fucking sucks." He grumbled before walking straight out the back door and grabbing his bike from the shed, he dressed in his leathers and rode off. Clearing his head was all that was on his mind at the moment and he couldn't do it here.

\---

Red, hearing Blue leave on the bike had him sighing out loud. "Shit this has been a day." He sat on the ground in the corner of the shop and pulled out his phone, his finger hanging over Comic's number. "Fuck..." He growled before putting his phone on the ground, "Im such a pussy, cant even call him up to talk."

\---

Comic was pacing his living room, "Blue has LV he has fuckin' high LV. What am I supposed to do with this information." Comic growled and threw the pillow off the couch at the picture frame on the entry table. "How has he stayed so sweet and innocent outwardly with so much death underneath." Comic's inner Judge was seething that he had Lapsed so much. 

He grabbed his phone breifly to call Red but slammed it back down, "He will just defend Blue, They all will." Comic hissed before halting, "Why is Red there anyways, I thought they were protecting Blue from the Reapers." Comic grabbed his phone again and angrily dialed the number before he could stop himself.

As soon as he saw the call display light up he sighed and answered the phone, "Hey, Im sorry." his voice calming to Comic who sighed in response and bit his lip. 

"It's okay, I just need some answers," the nod in response was obviously not seen through the phone but Comic got the idea and continued, "All of you living the house? who are you protecting?"

He smiled slightly, "Each other mostly, but I believe the main answer is Stretch's mindset really." He chuckled softly, "Took it worst than you did, when you found out about your brother being no so innocent."

Comic just sighed and nodded, "That makes sense I guess. Why was I never informed?"

The shrug didn't quite help so he spoke, "You work in the police With Edge trying to catch the notorious biker gang that Stretch is apparently apart of," he sighed, "Wish someone had mentioned that tidbit to me but that's besides the point. The point is, you would have known about the switch if you were there when Stretch and Edge asked for an Address and was given this one. But you wouldn't have been included in somethings due to being a police officer, more out of protection for everyone in the house."

Comic growled, "So because I don't have LV makes me a nark."

The response was instant, "No, No that's not what I mean, but It is your job to report stuff that happens to Edge, and he can't know. No one can, I'm sorry. I want to tell you so much but I can't risk the household, any of them." He smiled softly, "We do care about you, it's your position we struggle with love."

Sighing he breathed out, "Last thing..." the pause had him quirking an eyebrow, "Are you gunna keep him from me?"

A slow exhale was heard that had Comic flinching, "No sweetheart, come over whenever, or move in with us all. You could join us, I promise nothing will happen under the roof if you are here." A small chuckle, "We are going straight anyways darling, nothing to worry about anymore, promise."

Comic smiled and chuckled, "I'll think about it, but I'll definitely be coming by, I think I need to deal with this head on, instead of running. Can't run from LV if my mate has it."

The chuckle in response was soothing, "all right love, see you soon. We will be waiting for you." With that he hung up and smiled, "that's one less thing to worry about."

\---

The next morning Blue woke up, his leathers soaked in dew and the sun stinging his eyes, "shit," He groaned, the exhaustion from the battle was still pulling at him when he left to clear his head. Looks like he passed out after breaking a few trees in the area.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, "Of course it's dead, the one time I ugh.." deep breath in deep breath out. "I'll just head home, I will deal with everyone when I get there."

He mounted up and tore out of the clearing, he headed straight towards home and smiled, "It will be fine, Blueberry knows just what to do, Mweh he he." He chuckled softly.

\---

At the house Black and Razz sat in the kitchen nursing their coffees and eggs, neither of them speaking or acknowledging that Blue was not in the kitchen. Red however strode in from outside covered in oil and looking like he hadn't slept in days, "Hey, where is squeak. I haven't heard him come back?"

They looked up with confusion, Razz spoke first, "He went for a ride last night?" Black's face showing neutral but his concern was just below the surface, "He was still exhausted though, why would he go out?"

Red looked up at that brow furrowed, "I don't know, he tore off awful fast though, maybe to clear his head after everything yesterday." He shrugged and grabbed a frozen waffle and popped it in his mouth. 

Black grimaced and Razz gagging, "Well he ought to come back soon, if not we can look for him." Black spoke softly, but he was frustrated with their headstrong lover.

The front door opened and all three looked to the hallway, when Comic walked in and smiled, "Sup?" the three fell sans gaped openly at comic, Red doing so attractively with frozen waffle hanging from his pointed teeth.

He regained his composure and smiled, "Heya sweetheart, what you doing here?" Red was thrilled to see him, but confused as last he saw Comic was tearing out of here with rage pouring off him in waves. "Thought you wouldn't be coming around here anymore." His voice soft ad unsure.

Comic smiled and acknowledge the other two still slack jawed at this both nodding that they assumed the same. "I talked to Blue last night, he invited me over here." He shrugged when three looks of confusion and concern crossed the faces of his Fell parts. He sighed, "We talked on the phone last night, around midnight, straightened some stuff out. Told me you were all going straight," He zeroed in on his mate and smirked, "Funny, I thought you were totally gay, whatever shall I do for a mate now." Comic chuckled, clearing the air with the joke. 

Red's face lighting up brighter than a gyftmas tree, "No sweetheart, I will always be gay for you." He thought his words over before going redder, "I mean, we are going straight in the legal sense, but I'm still totally gay... I mean, Shit." Red sank to the ground and hid in his hood while three sounds of laughter faded into one as the berries left them alone in the kitchen.

Comic crouched in front of him and lifted his cheek softly to have Red look at him, "I know love, just teasing." He smiled and leaned in to place a skeletal kiss on the other before rocking back on his feet. "Where is the other Berry anyways, Blue is usually inseparable from his mates when his bro ain't around."

Red smirked, "How did you know they were mates?"

Comic shrugged, "once I found out Paps was having sex, Blue was a bit more obvious to me that he was also in a relationship. The obvious for him was one of his two counterparts, but the three of them never separated from each other so I assumed it was both."

Red rolled his eyes, "Alright yeah, guess they were obvious, I don't know how Stretch hasn't noticed yet." Slowly rising from the floor and wrapping his arms around his mate he smiled, "Wanna go watch the ABC's of sex, Blue is ahead of me and I am really curious what has him so obsessed with P." 

Comic chuckled, "The little shit, that's why the porn is never in the same spot we left it. I upped my CPU twice thinking my computer had a lag problem." He then shrugged and kissed Red again, "Sounds good, but I don't know how quiet you will be."

Red blushed again before smirking, "Little shit, gave me the room downstairs." Leaning forward to Comics ear hole whispered, "He says the house has been sound proofed. Lets test that." He purred and Comic shuddered slightly and nodded as they walked off.

\---

About an hour later Blue walked into the house, he was drenched from the sudden downpour and looked like hell risen. Walking to the stairs to take a hot shower Blue noticed a faint smell coming from Red's room and smiled, "Glad they are fine." He then ascended the stairs and looked down the hall to the spare rooms and sighed before walking into his and peeling off all his soaked leathers and jeans. Just tossing them aside, his head to sore from the cold and magic exhaustion, to deal with later and walked naked across the hall to the large bathroom. 

Opening and closing the door he blasted the water on to scorching and sat down under the spray, head pounding but mind still working a mile a minute. "How, can I fix this." He sighed fists clenched softly, "I can't lose them but I need to do this job. I have everything I need except the location."

Groaning he stood up in the stream, cleaning his bones slowly, "Only a few days till the heat hits, which explains everyone's heightened sex drive at the moment. Maybe that will help, then after the heat I'll do this one thing and settle down for the domestic life." He sighed, "I guess the thrill will be tampered but they mean more to me then the blood." 

\---

After leaving the shower Blue stood in the mirror for a moment trying to build the courage to follow through with the plan he chose to show he cared about the others. Deep breath in and then out, as he exhales the shimmer of his well toned ecto body slid down from his clavicle to his knees, analyzing himself with a touch of blue magic resting on his cheeks, he nodded and promptly left the bathroom heading down the hall to knock on his alternates door.

"Black, Razz, I'm sorry. Can I prove to you that I love you?" He spoke softly, his voice laced with the sadness and heartache he felt.


End file.
